Young
by Ela Forcela
Summary: Basada en Hechos Reales: Somos jóvenes, no medimos el bien y el mal, al fin de cuenta solo disfrutamos nuestra etapa, porque la vida solo se vive una vez. Sakura Haruno una chica normal, para nada popular pero tampoco nerd, se empieza a interesar en uno de los chicos más populares del colegio, Sasuke Uchiha y al paso del tiempo ese interés se vuelve simplemente amor.
1. Chapter 1

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Primer Capitulo

 _Por Primera Vez_

...

 _Esa soy yo mirándome frente al espejo, según yo con mi cabello rosa bien peinado, con mi uniforme escolar puesto, el típico y aburrido que he usado por dos años, en fin, soy Sakura Haruno, tengo quince años y estoy en mi último año de secundaria. Se puede decir que no soy la típica chica nerd, pero tampoco soy la más popular, soy más bien ese tipo de chica que le gusta divertirse sin armar un escándalo._

 _Ya eran las seis cuarenta de la mañana, tome mi mochila y baje las escaleras, en la cocina estaban mi madre y mi padre desayunando, me acerque a ellos y mi padre dijo la típica frase que me repite cada primer día de clases_

 _-Una nueva etapa, pequeña, suerte y recuerda que esta es la mejor etapa de la vida, así que no la desperdicies-_

 _¿La mejor etapa de la vida?, pero si no me ha pasado nada interesante a diferencia de mis dos mejores amigas, claro, pero en todo lo demás… ¡Nada!_

 _-Adiós padre…- Me despedí de él dándole un beso en la mejilla –Mami…- Hice lo mismo con ella._

 _Me acomode bien mi mochila a los hombros y salí de mi casa. Era una mañana fresca y sentía como el viento movía mi cabello._

 _-¿Estas lista?- Pregunte a una de mis mejores amigas, Hinata, ella vive a unas cuadras cerca de mi casa, así que siempre nos vamos juntas al colegio._

 _-Sí, vamos Sakura- Dijo ella mientras salía cerraba la puerta de su casa._

 _Ambas caminamos mientras íbamos hablando sobre los famosos más guapos del momento, a pesar que Hinata es algo tímida, ha tenido unos cuantos novios y era algo que envidiaba._

 _Al llegar al colegio lo primero que hicimos fue buscar a Ino, mi otra mejor amiga, la típica chica popular por que se llevaba con casi todos los chicos más guapos, a pesar de eso ella siempre estaba ahí para darnos consejos sobre cómo tratar a los hombres, pero como era de esperarse… ¿Quién va a querer salir con una chica que ni siquiera se preocupa por peinar bien su cabello?_

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Hinata!- Escuchamos entrando al salón de clases, era Ino que se acercaba a nosotras para darnos un fuerte abrazo. –Chicas, vengan siéntense, cuéntenme todo lo que hicieron en vacaciones…-_

 _¿Todo? ¿Se puede tomar en cuenta ver televisión, leer libros y comer hasta reventar? En fin, las primeras hora de clases fueron eternamente aburridas, contaba los minutos para la llegada del receso, si ya se, primer día de clases y ya estoy pensando en no estar ahí, da igual, creo que las únicas que hacían que mis mañanas fueran divertidas, era una chica algo callada y tímida, pero por sus grandes atributos (sus pechos) era muy cotizada por los chicos y otra que con solo chasquear sus dedos ya tenía por donde escoger._

 _El tan esperado receso había llegado, las tres estábamos sentadas en una mesa de la cafetería mientras reíamos sobre alguna que otra tontería._

 _-Chicas, iré al baño ¿Vienen?- Pregunto Ino levantándose de su asiento._

 _-No tengo ganas, ¿y tú Hinata?-_

 _-No Ino, aquí te esperamos-_

 _-De acuerdo chicas-_

 _Ambas no queríamos ir al baño, ya que sabíamos que Ino se tardaba siglos arreglando su cabello y era capaz de consumir mi receso apreciado._

 _-Oye Hinata-_

 _-Dime Sakura-_

 _-¿Qué se siente tener novio?- Pregunte mientras leía una nota sobre "Técnicas Para Ligar" en la revista que me había prestado Ino._

 _-Se siente bonito, porque sabes que a alguien le gustas mucho de verdad-_

 _-Interesante-_

 _-Nunca te lo pregunte pero, ¿Por qué terminaste con Kiba?-_

 _-Era muy coqueto con otras chicas, así que lo termine-_

 _-¿Y no piensas conseguirte otro novio?-_

 _-No estoy interesada-_

 _-Estás loca, ya quisiera yo no tener interés por conseguir novio… Te conseguiré un novio Hinata-_

 _-Me dices loca, si tú lo estas más-_

 _Era un hecho obvio, cuando Hinata entraba en confianza, se podía conversar bien con ella. Ambas nos reímos por un buen rato viendo como entraban a la cafetería los demás alumnos._

 _Yo tenía mi mirada fija hacia la entrada de la cafetería, cuando en ese momento entran un grupo de alumnos que iban en nuestro mismo nivel, pero en otro salón._

 _-Hinata mira, él te queda muy bien como novio- Apunte hacia un chico de cabello negro, que caminaba mientras tenía sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón._

 _-Estás loca, ya te dije que no me interesa tener novio-_

 _-Te conviene ese chico Hinata… por cierto, nunca lo había visto por aquí ¿Y tú?-_

 _-Yo sí, él está desde primer año, solo que va en otro salón, junto con Naruto, ¿Lo conoces no?-_

 _-Sí, él rubio, oye pero Kiba igual se junta con ellos-_

 _-Lo sé, ellos son los más populares del colegio, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru y Shino-_

 _-¿Cómo es eso posible?-_

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-Que yo nunca había visto a ese tal Sasuke, a los demás si los conozco de vista, pero a él nunca lo he visto… da igual, insisto te conviene ese chico-_

 _-Vámonos de aquí, Sakura-_

 _En el momento que nos levantamos de nuestros asientos, pude darme cuenta como ella intercambiaba miradas con Naruto, los dos sonrieron al verse como si hubiera una conexión muy fuerte con ellos y tal vez yo estaba equivocada en pensar que ese tal Sasuke era la pareja perfecta para Hinata, pero no entiendo por qué insistía tanto con él._

 _En el camino hacía el salón nos encontramos a Ino, nos fuimos juntas y al llegar nos sentamos cada quien nuestros lugares._

 _-Ino, Sakura quiere que yo ande con Sasuke-_

 _Yo no supe que decir respecto a la rápida información que Hinata había dado, Ino simplemente se empezó a reír, pero para ser sincera yo no le encontré lo gracioso._

 _-¿Sasuke y Hinata?, estás loca Sakura-_

 _-¿Qué tiene?, solo fue un comentario, pero debo admitir que me gustaría verlos como pareja-_

 _-Sasuke no me interesa Sakura-_

 _-Entonces ¿Quién?-_

 _Ino y yo nos quedamos viéndola, pude ver como que se sentía intimidada por nosotras._

 _-Nadie por ahora chicas-_

 _El maestro llego a clases haciendo que Hinata se salvara de nuestro interrogatorio._

 _Los días pasaron, yo seguía insistiendo en que ese tal Sasuke y Hinata hacían bonita pareja, ellas como siempre me tomaban a loca, hasta me llegaron a preguntar que si me gustaba ese tipo, porque según ellas lo mencionaba mucho, debo admitir que ni yo misma lo entendía, al paso de los días cada vez que lo veía sentía las inmensas ganas de preguntarle ¿Te gusta mi amiga? Solamente para comprobar qué clase de chica le gusta._

 _Para ser sincera, Sasuke no estaba tan mal, cuando lo observe por primera vez, vi que él era él más callado de su grupo de amigos, se reía muy pocas veces y siempre, siempre, siempre caminaba con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, eso ultimo era como algo que lo caracterizaba como el más original de todos… ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando?! No debería pensar en él, ¿Hola? Es él chico perfecto para mí amiga, no para mí, pero ¿Por qué él? Porque no puedo elegirle a otro, no se tal vez Naruto, ambos tienen esa conexión, pude notarlo ya que los he estado observando, no hacen mala pareja, de hecho se verían tiernos._

 _-¡Sakura!-_

 _Escuche que Ino grito mi nombre, di un pequeño salto de asustada, ¿Qué esperaba? Si con tal grito es capaz de asustar a cualquiera._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡¿Sakura, estás en este planeta?!-_

 _-¡Si! ¿Qué pasa?-_

 _-Dije tu nombre como cinco veces y me vienes a responder a la quinta vez, ¿En qué piensas?-_

 _-En nada- Dije nerviosa desviando mi mirada hacia la ventana._

 _-¿Seguías pensando en Sasuke y Hinata?-_

 _-¡No! ¿Cómo crees?- Mentí._

 _Ino volteo mi rostro hacia ella, para que pudiera verme a los ojos._

 _-Sakura, te conozco, se cuándo mientes y cuando…-_

 _-Cuando ¿Qué?-_

 _-Y cuando te interesa un chico-_

 _Yo me asombre por lo que dijo, ¿En quién habrá pensado? ¿Sasuke?_

 _-¿Piensas que me interesa alguien?-_

 _-Sí y se nota a kilómetros-_

 _-¿Tanto así se nota?-_

 _¡Demonios!, lo admití._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Te gusta Sas…-_

 _Tape la boca de Ino antes que terminara de decir ese nombre, ¿Por qué él? ¿Qué tiene de especial? Por supuesto su mirada, sus ojos, su forma de caminar, su… Ya detente Sakura por favor._

 _-Sakura, ¿no te habías dado cuenta verdad?-_

 _-Creo que… no-_

 _-Mira, igual pude notar que Hinata no está para nada interesada en Sasuke, sino más bien en…-_

 _-Naruto-_

 _-Te diste cuenta ¿No?-_

 _-Se nota a kilómetros-_

 _-¿Por qué no lo intentas con Sasuke?-_

 _-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, si no te das cuenta él es uno de los populares…-_

 _-No olvides que es él chico con más admiradoras-_

 _-Exacto, él y yo, como pareja no combinamos-_

 _-Si no lo intentas nunca lo sabrás, vamos Sakura tonta, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, es más si quieres te lo presento, no me llevo tan bien con él como lo hago con los demás pero si he hablado varias veces con él-_

 _No sabía si arriesgarme o no, pero ¿Qué perdía?, si me rechazaba bien, si no igual, bien._

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _Ino dio un pequeño salto de la emoción._

 _-Oye Sakura, dilo-_

 _-¿Decir que?-_

 _-Que te gusta Sasuke-_

 _-No diré eso-_

 _-Dilo, vamos, solo yo te estoy escuchando-_

 _-Me gusta Sasuke- Revire mis ojos indicando molestia._

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante y cómica.

Espero y les guste, próximamente el segundo capitulo

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Segundo Capitulo

 _Sonrisas_

...

 _Hoy era el gran día, por fin Sasuke me iba a conocer, debo admitirlo estoy nerviosa, no sé cómo reaccionar y no sé cómo él vaya a reaccionar, ¿Por qué me siento así? Si no es tan importante, lo que siento por él es un simple gusto, algo pasajero y sé que me servirá como experiencia para poder tratar con futuros chicos._

 _Hinata y yo estábamos sentadas en uno de los bancos de madera que se encontraban en un pasillo del colegio, nos reíamos sobre una caída que había tenido Ino en educación física, había sido tan graciosa._

 _-Hola chicas- grito Ino desde lo lejos._

 _Hinata y yo volteamos a verla y vimos que junto a ella venían Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru y por supuesto, Sasuke. Las dos nos pusimos nerviosas no sabíamos si quedarnos ahí o huir y escondernos donde nadie nos encuentre. Ino se acercó a nosotras con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _-Chicas les presento a Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sasuke, chicos ellas son mis mejores amigas, Sakura y Hinata-_

 _Las dos estábamos mudas y solo alzamos la mano para saludar._

 _-¿Por qué no desayunamos juntos hoy?-_

 _-Me parece bien- Dijo Sai guiñándole el ojo a Ino_

 _-¡Perfecto!-_

 _Todos nos dirigimos a la cafetería, Hinata y yo seguíamos mudas, no sabíamos de qué hablar, sentíamos que si hablábamos íbamos a decir cualquier tontería y se reirían todos, bueno, a excepción de Sasuke, él no se ríe por tonterías. Ino y los chicos hablaban sobre una fiesta que había sido en casa de una chica del salón de ellos, nosotras solo nos reíamos sin saber de lo sucedido_

 _-¿Por qué no hablan tus amigas?- Pregunto Sai_

 _-Hinata de por si ni habla- Respondió Kiba riéndose, haciendo que Hinata se sintiera incomoda._

 _-A ver chicas hablen, digan lo que les gusta-_

 _-A Hinata le gustan…- Seguía Kiba de entrometido._

 _-Kiba, le digo a las chicas no a ti, deja que ellas hablen-_

 _-Soy Sakura-_

 _Genial fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente._

 _-Me gusta tu cabello Sakura- Dijo Naruto._

 _Demonios, se supone que él que debería hacerme ese cumplido es Sasuke, Naruto tonto debiste habérselo dicho a Hinata._

 _-Igual me gusta el tuyo- respondí para no ser grosera._

 _El momento estaba de tensión, no lograba hacer que Sasuke me volteara a ver, él estaba concentrado en su celular mientras escuchaba música._

 _-Ino ¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? Y…- Dijo Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-Ni lo pienses Sai-_

 _-Vamos Ino, deberías hacerle caso al pobre de Sai, se muere por ti desde primer año- Defendió Shikamaru a Sai._

 _-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó entre nosotros?- Seguía Sai de insistente._

 _Claro, Ino y Sai habían sido novios en primer año, los dos eran unos niños así que la relación no duro más de un mes, fue patética, Ino me conto que para su primer beso fue un completo desastre, Sai que en aquel entonces usaba brackets y dejo los labios de mi amiga todos desangrados._

 _Una chica de cabello rojo y lentes, estaba entrando a la cafetería con su grupo de amigas, mientras imaginaban que todos los chicos se las quedaban viendo, pero en realidad no estaba sucediendo así, ellas eran un año menor que nosotros y de vez en cuando veía que platicaban con los chicos._

 _-Hola chicos- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Ino reviro sus ojos y cuando ella hace eso, significa que esa chica y su grupo de amigas le caen mal y por obvias razones a nosotras igual nos tienen que caer mal, es una ley de amigas._

 _-Karin, de seguro vienes por Sasuke- se rio Naruto volteando a verme._

 _¿Qué?, a ella le gustaba Sasuke, bueno ¿Qué esperaba? Él es uno de los más populares del colegio._

 _Karin se acercó a Sasuke, él se quitó sus audífonos para poder escuchar lo que estaba a punto de decirle pero no se escuchó porque lo susurro en su oído. Se levantó de su asiento y agarro su mochila._

 _-Nos vemos luego chicos- dijo él sin expresión alguna._

 _Sasuke se fue con Karin, mientras que su grupo de amigas se iban detrás de ellos._

 _-¡¿Es su novia?!- pregunto Ino sorprendida._

 _-No, tranquila, solo es una de las chicas que quieren con él- Dijo Shikamaru._

 _-Ya Sakura, admite que estas aquí por Sasuke- Se rio Kiba_

 _Ay no, ¿Cómo demonios le tapó la boca a Kiba? ¿Se notara lo roja que estoy? Espero y no._

 _-Creo que por esta vez tiene razón Kiba, Sakura, ellos son buenos chicos, son de confiar hasta te pueden ayudar con él- Lo defendió Ino_

 _¿Qué? ¡Ino se supone que eres mi amiga!_

 _-¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Sasuke?- Pregunto Naruto nervioso._

 _-No Naruto- Respondió Hinata apenada._

 _-Esta por ti, Naruto- Dijo Ino como si no importara._

 _¿Qué demonios le sucede a Ino? Nos está dejando en ridículo a las dos, pobre Hinata y ella que es tan inocente, bueno, no tan inocente pero un poco más que yo._

 _-Ino creo que ya es suficiente- Reí de nerviosa para poder detener ese momento incómodo._

 _-¿Qué? pero si…-._

 _-Es hora de ir a clases chicas- Dijo Hinata levantándose del asiento._

 _Las tres nos levantamos, Hinata y yo algo indignadas con Ino._

 _-Nos vemos chicos- Me despedí_

 _-Adiós chicas- respondieron al mismo tiempo._

 _Al día siguiente a la hora del receso Hinata y yo estábamos sentadas en un banco de madera que se encontraba enfrente de los sanitarios, cuando de repente llegan los chicos riéndose y entran todos al sanitario de los hombres. Ella y nos levantamos y nos acercamos, en ese momento sale Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru riéndose._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte preocupada_

 _-A Naruto se le volvió rompió el pantalón, es tan gracioso- Dijo Kiba que apenas y aguantaba la risa._

 _Yo me empecé a reír, era tan gracioso ver como los tres no dejaban de reírse. Después me quede seria al ver que Sasuke salió del sanitario, con los pantalones de Naruto en las manos._

 _-Alguien tiene que componerlo- Dijo Sasuke serio._

 _-La maestra Kurenai puede hacerlo- Dio la idea Sai._

 _-Estás loco, sería como la quinta vez que se lo costura, no nos hará caso- Dijo Kiba que a un no dejaba de reírse._

 _-Entonces ¿Quién?- pregunto Shikamaru._

 _Yo sabía perfectamente que a pesar que se estaban burlando de su amigo, ellos querían ayudarlo._

 _-Hinata puede componerlo- Dije con una sonrisa en el rostro._

 _-¿Yo?- Hinata dio un pequeño salto y con su mirada yo lograba entender que no quería por pena._

 _-Si Hinata, tu-_

 _-No, no puedo, no creo que…-_

 _-¡Vamos Hinata! ¡No me quiero quedar aquí toda la mañana!- Grito Naruto desde adentro del sanitario._

 _Hinata convencida arrebato el pantalón de las manos de Sasuke._

 _Todos estábamos sentados en la cafetería viendo como Hinata costuraba el pantalón de Naruto, lo curioso era que los chicos prestaban más atención que yo._

 _-Ya está listo- Dijo Hinata dándole el pantalón a Sasuke._

 _Nos dirigimos nuevamente a los sanitarios, él pobre Naruto debió haber estado sofocándose por unos quince minutos. Sasuke entro y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando los dos salieron._

 _-Pensé que me habían abandonado- Dijo Naruto con tono sentimental_

 _-Estás loco, no podíamos dejarte abandonado después del buen rato que nos hiciste pasar- Se rio Kiba._

 _-Cierto, Hinata gracias- Naruto se acercó a ella y la abrazo._

 _Se veían tan lindos, debo admitir que me gustaría verlos juntos, hacen una linda pareja._

 _-Déjame acompañarte a tu casa hoy- Según él susurro pero todos logramos escucharlo._

 _-Naruto la verdad no creo, Sakura y yo…-_

 _-No te preocupes por mi Hinata, solo será por hoy- Si claro._

 _Al día siguiente pase por Hinata para irnos juntas a la escuela, ella estaba emocionada, sabía perfectamente por que era._

 _-Sakura-_

 _-Si dime- respondí al saber más o menos que me diría, tal vez sobre que intercambiaron números de celular o él le hizo unos lindos cumplidos…_

 _-Naruto y yo somos novios-_

 _Me quede helada_

 _-¿En serio?- pregunte seria_

 _-Si, en serio-_

 _-¡Felicidades!-_

 _Abrace a mi amiga, la verdad estaba feliz por ella, los dos hacían bonita pareja, pero a la vez estaba algo triste, Ino la mayoría de las veces se las pasaba con los chicos y ahora Hinata tendría que pasar tiempo con su nuevo novio, Naruto._

 _Llegamos al colegio, para poder llegar a nuestro salón teníamos que pasar a fuerza por él salón de los chicos, y sí ahí estaban ellos afuera esperando a que llegara su maestro._

 _-Hinata, hola- Abrazo Naruto a Hinata._

 _-Ya nos enteramos señora de Uzumaki- Dijo Sai bromeando con el apellido de Naruto._

 _-Ah sí, somos novios- Bajo la mirada Hinata mostrándose apenada._

 _-¿Y tú para cuando, Sakura?- Pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa._

 _Naruto tonto, yo sé que trataba de decirme, bueno, no solo yo, si no los demás chicos igual y supongo que igual Sasuke._

 _-Hasta que llegue el indicado- Respondí con mucho orgullo._

 _-Y ese indicado es Sasuke ¿cierto?- Dijo Sai riéndose._

 _Gracias Sai, ¿Tierra me puedes tragar?_

 _Mire a Sasuke para ver que expresión hacía, pero me sorprendí al ver como mostro en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa._

 _-Vaya eso es un gran avance, Sakura, hiciste que Sasuke sonriera- Bromeo Kiba_

 _-Déjenla en paz, sonreí porque me pareció graciosa la expresión de Sakura-_

 _No puede ser, él dijo mi nombre, se acuerda de mi nombre, trague saliva y sonreí para mostrarme segura._

 _-Casi no te ríes con Karin- Dijo Shikamaru_

 _-No estamos hablando de ella-_

 _No podía creerlo, él no quería hablar de ella, no sabía si gritar, salir corriendo o quedarme ahí muda._

 _-Sakura es hora de ir a clases- Dijo Hinata alejándose de Naruto._

 _-Nos vemos chicos- Me despedí._

 _Ella y nos dimos la vuelta para seguir nuestro camino al salón._

 _-Adiós Sakura- Dijo Sasuke._

 _Yo me detuve pero en menos de dos segundo Hinata me jalo del brazo para continuar caminando y no se viera tan obvio mi grado de nerviosismo._

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Tercer Capitulo

 _Mariposas Ahogadas_

...

 _La típica mañana calurosa, a la hora del receso Ino, Hinata y yo estábamos en la cafetería, yo desde lo lejos veía a Sasuke platicando con Karin, ella hablaba y hablaba mientras que él solo estaba ahí de oyente con su expresión seria como siempre e igualmente, se veía aburrido._

 _-Sakura pareces masoquista, deja de verlos- Dijo Ino mientras se limaba sus uñas._

 _-No soy masoquista, simplemente me da risa ver como Sasuke se aburre estando con ella- Me reí, ya que era demasiado cierto por dicha escena que se presentaba delante de todos los de la cafetería._

 _-Hinata, ahí viene Naruto- miro Ino hacia la entrada de la cafetería, y si, los amigos estaban entrando mientras todas se las quedaban viendo._

 _Sasuke al ver que sus amigos llegaban, se despidió de Karin con un beso en la mejilla, pero pude notar que fue un beso obligado._

 _-Hinata, hola- Dijo Naruto apenado._

 _-Hola- contesto Hinata igualmente apenada._

 _Es curioso, ella es muy tranquila y tímida, mientras que él es todo lo contrario, pero aun así se ven tan tiernos. Mi pregunta es, ¿Cómo me veré con Sasuke?, la verdad no creo combinar con él, porque es alto, con cabello negro, ojos negros… (Suspira) es perfecto, tiene todo lo que me gusta, mientras que yo lo único bonito que tengo son mis ojos verdes, eso sí lo admito._

 _-Sasuke, ahora que dejaste de hablar con Karin, deberías hablar con Sakura, para que elijas quien te conviene más- Bromeo Kiba pensando que los demás nos reiríamos, pero no fue así._

 _Yo me incomode por ese comentario y solamente baje mi mirada mostrando pena, pero fui una tonta en hacer eso, solamente demuestro debilidad ante él, demonios…_

 _-¿Sakura?- pregunto Sasuke mirándome._

 _No puede ser me está mirando, ¿Qué hago?_

 _-Si soy yo-_

 _-Interesante-_

 _Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio, yo estaba demasiado nerviosa, no sabía que decir o que hacer._

 _-Chicos ¿Por qué no nos vamos a dar una vuelta y dejamos a Sakura y a Sasuke solos?- Dijo Ino rompiendo ese momento de tensión._

 _-Hinata y yo nos vamos- Naruto y Hinata se levantaron de su asiento y se retiraron agarrados de la mano._

 _-Si Ino, vámonos a caminar un rato y a disfrutar nuestros quince minutos de receso- Dijo Sai con una mirada picara._

 _-Si Sai, tú, Shikamaru, Kiba y yo vamos a ir a caminar, los cuatro juntos- Ino se levantó de su asiento, y camino mientras la seguían los chicos._

 _Demonios, Sasuke estaba enfrente de mí, ni siquiera sé si estoy bien peinada o tengo algo en los dientes, mal momento para conocer a Sasuke. Él estaba enfrente de mí mirándome con su cara de niño bueno._

 _-Y bien Sakura, ¿Qué me cuentas?-_

 _-Nada interesante- Desvié mi mirada y me di cuenta que habían chicas mirándonos._

 _-Quiero conocerte ¿Sabes?-_

 _-¿A mí?- pregunte nerviosa._

 _-Si a ti- se rio Sasuke._

 _-Bien, mi cumpleaños es el veintiocho de marzo, tengo catorce años, mi comida favorita son las bolas de masa hervida y…-_

 _-Creo que son eso está bien- sonrió Sasuke._

 _Sasuke se ve tan lindo cuando sonríe, lo cual es muy raro que lo haga, de ahora en adelante cuando sonría creo que pediré un deseo._

 _-Bien Sasuke y a ti ¿Qué te gusta?-_

 _-Me disgustan muchas cosas, pero solo puedo decirte que cumpleaños es el veintitrés de julio e igual que tú, tengo catorce años-_

 _No puede ser ya termino de hablar y yo ni tengo temas de conversación, ¿Qué digo?, no me quiero ver nerviosa._

 _-Entonces Sasuke, ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo?-_

 _-Futbol americano y de vez en cuando hago motocross- Dijo tan indiferente._

 _Es perfecto._

 _-Que interesante, yo bueno…-_

 _Genial, no hago nada interesante._

 _-Yo no tengo algún pasatiempo pero fui a ballet de pequeña, creo que cuenta eso ¿No?-_

 _-Eres graciosa- Sonrió Sasuke._

 _-Ah sí- me sonroje, lo cual yo no quería._

 _-Es hora de ir a clases Sakura-_

 _-Si claro- reaccione._

 _-Vamos-_

 _Los dos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos y salimos de la cafetería, algunas chicas se nos quedaban viendo y murmuraban, lo cual no quiero imaginar lo que decían._

 _-Bien Sakura, este es tu salón ¿No?-_

 _-Sí, gracias-_

 _-De nada, adiós-_

 _Ambos estábamos parados uno enfrente del otro, no sabía qué hacer con esa despedida, así que la primera reacción que tuve fue darle un beso en la mejilla. Él no se alejó, ni hizo algún gesto de molestia, simplemente se quedó serio. Me di la vuelta y entre a mi salón, mi corazón me latía a mil por hora, estaba algo sudada de los nervios que tenía, no podía creer que había intercambiado palabras con él, no sé porque me siento así, es un sentimiento nuevo e inexplicable._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de unas semanas, Sasuke y yo habíamos tenido varias conversaciones y momentos a solas, pero igualmente él hablaba con Karin ya sea después o antes que yo. Ella ya se había dado cuenta que a mí me gustaba él y hacía todo para que él no hablara conmigo pero aun así yo no me dejaba, hasta llego a pensar que estamos compitiendo por él._

 _Era la hora del receso, Shikamaru, Sai y Kiba se acercaron a mí y a Ino, como es obvio Hinata y Naruto estaban juntos, disfrutando su media hora de receso._

 _-Hola Ino- saludo Sai dándole una rosa._

 _Ino se sonrojo, era raro verla así, porque ella es muy orgullosa._

 _-Gracias Sai- dijo agarrando la rosa mientras contemplaba lo bonita que estaba._

 _-Sakura, oye…- Dijo Shikamaru serio y con cara de preocupación._

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-Te traemos malas noticias- puso Kiba su mano en mi hombro._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Ino preocupada mientras se acercaba hacia mí._

 _-Sasuke… y Karin son novios- dijo Shikamaru._

 ** _Sasuke y Karin son novios, Sasuke y Karin son novios, Sasuke y Karin son novios._**

 _Por primera vez sentí como las mariposas de mi estómago se ahogaban con ácido, ¿Por qué me siento así?, es un dolor inexplicable._

 _-Me alegro por ellos- Dije con una sonrisa fingida que se notaba a kilómetros._

 _-Sakura…- Dijo Ino mirándome, yo sabía que ella se había dado cuenta que yo me sentía destrozada por dentro._

 _-Sí, él le pidió que fueran novios esta mañana- Sai abrazo a Ino para aprovechar el momento de tensión, pero ella hizo que la soltara._

 _¿Cómo demonios se hicieron novios? Sasuke siempre se veía aburrido alado de ella, no es por nada pero… ¡Que tonto!, aparte Karin tiene pinta de ser muy coqueta con otros chicos._

 _-Chicos, Sakura y yo nos vamos a nuestro salón, nos vemos luego- Dijo Ino mientras me agarro del brazo llevándome hacia afuera de la cafetería._

 _-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto mientras tenía sus manos en mis hombros._

 _-Si Ino, no te preocupes, es solo un gusto que siento hacía él, no es tan importante, como si fuera él único en el mundo- conteste con una sonrisa fingida._

 _En ese momento Karin y Sasuke se dirigían hacía la cafetería, yo lograba verlos pero Ino no porque estaba volteada._

 _-Ino vamos al salón-_

 _-Vamos- se dio la vuelta y vio que la pareja venia. -¡Ay no!, ignóralos-_

 _-Eso hare Ino, tranquila-_

 _Las dos caminamos mientras teníamos la mirada perdida, Sasuke y Karin pasaron junto a nosotras, obviamente los ignoramos, pero pude ver por reojo que él se me quedo viendo y Karin con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras yo sintiéndome pequeña en ese momento tan incómodo._

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Cuarto Capitulo

 _Nueva Oportunidad_

...

 _Dos semanas después…_

 _La relación de Sasuke y Karin, se puede decir que… ¡Era terrible!, ella lo obliga hacer muchas cosas, por ejemplo a besarla cuando él ni siquiera quiere, aun no sé cómo la aguanta. (Suspira) pero no, ¿Yo celosa?... se puede decir que si pero trato de no demostrarlo, no quiero que vean mi lado débil, odio que piensen que lo soy. En fin, a pesar de que Sasuke tiene novia, eso no me detiene a que haga mi pequeña lucha por él, así que de vez en cuando platicamos, pero siempre llega Karin a interrumpirnos, es tan odiosa._

 _Faltaban cinco minutos para que finalizara el receso, Hinata estaba platicando con Naruto en uno de los bancos del colegio, yo estaba esperando a que ella terminara de hablar con él, la verdad no quería estar ahí de mal tercio así que por eso estaba apartada de ellos._

 _-Hola- dijo una voz detrás de mí._

 _Yo me di la vuelta tranquilamente para ver de quien se trataba, y me sorprendí al saber que era Sasuke, ya que era muy raro que él me hablara primero, se puede decir que yo siempre iba hacia él como perrito faldero._

 _-Hola- respondí con una sonrisa._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-¿Tu qué crees?- apunte hacia Naruto y Hinata._

 _-Ya entiendo- volteo a verlos._

 _-Si- sonreí bajando la mirada, no sabía que decirle._

 _-Falta poco para ir a clases-_

 _-Me gustaría apresurar a Hinata, pero no puedo hacerlo me gusta verlos juntos, en fin, ¿tú que haces aquí?-_

 _-Fui a dejar a Karin a su salón de clases-_

 _-Ya entiendo- baje la mirada haciendo notar mi cara de tristeza, ¡Odio hacer eso!_

 _-Oye me gusto hablar contigo ayer-_

 _Yo lo mire rápidamente, genial no supe disimular. Pero claro tarde unos segundos en recordar lo que habíamos conversado el día de ayer, fue una conversación rápida pero muy significativa, hablamos sobre nuestras familias, él me comento que su padre tiene un puesto muy importante en la policía de Tokio, su madre es ama de casa y su hermano mayor estaba estudiando la universidad, para abogado, mientras que yo le hable sobre el puesto de trabajo que tiene mi padre como corredor de bienes raíces y que mi madre es maestra en una universidad._

 _-Sí, igual a mí me gusto hablar contigo-_

 _Sasuke estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre para finalizar el receso._

 _-¡Vamos Hinata!- grite desde donde estaba_

 _Hinata con toda la paciencia del mundo se levantó del banco junto con Naruto, los dos aún seguían conversando y dirigiéndose hacia donde Sasuke y yo estábamos, era una distancia algo larga._

 _-Me voy Sasuke, nos vemos luego- camine hacia Hinata, dejándolo a Sasuke de espaldas._

 _-¡Hey!, ¿no te vas a despedir?- volteo él para mirarme._

 _Yo estaba de espaldas, me puse helada, no sabía cómo reaccionar, así que me di la vuelta para despedirme de él, me acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla, Hinata y Naruto aun venían caminando hacia nosotros con demasiada lentitud, me di la vuelta para dirigirme hacia Hinata._

 _-¡Despídete bien!- grito Sasuke_

 _Mi corazón latía a todo lo que da, ¿era ese mi momento?, total el que no arriesga no gana… Me di la vuelta nuevamente e hice una caminata rápida hacia Sasuke, lo agarre del cuello de su camisa y acerque su rostro hacia el mío… falle ¡El maldito beso se lo di en la mejilla!, fue tan rápido que ni tiempo tuve para calcular la distancia de sus labios._

 _Apenada lo solté rápidamente y me di la vuelta para llevarme la gran sorpresa que Hinata y Naruto habían visto toda la escena, agarre de la mano a Hinata y salimos corriendo hacia nuestro salón…_

 _-¡Ese beso no me gusto, quiero otro!- grito Sasuke._

 _No quise ni voltear mi cara para mirarlo, simplemente lo ignore._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-Sasuke termino con Karin- dijo Shikamaru_

 **Sasuke termino con Karin, Sasuke termino con Karin, Sasuke termino con Karin…**

 _La frase no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza, debo admitirlo me tomo de sorpresa, había pasado una semana desde aquel beso fallido con él, desde ese momento trataba de evitarlo, no habíamos hablado ni nada por el estilo._

 _-¡Sakura ponte feliz!- dijo Ino emocionada._

 _-Estás loca Ino- le di un pequeño golpe en su hombro._

 _-Sasuke nunca la quiso, creo que solo para un rato- Dijo Kiba en tono indiferente._

 _-Él nunca dura con sus novias, la verdad cuando lo haga será un milagro- comento Sai._

 _-Da igual, esa cabellos de lava me caía mal- Sonrió hipócritamente Ino._

 _En ese momento Sasuke llego, todos nos quedamos callados, pero fuimos tan obvios que él se dio cuenta que estábamos hablando de su ruptura. Sasuke se quedó mirando hacia las sillas para ver si encontraba una vacía._

 _-¡Sasuke!, ven siéntate aquí en mi lugar, yo me iré a ver unos asuntos- Dijo Ino que estaba sentada alado mío._

 _Yo le hice señas con mis ojos indicando que se quedara, pero ella me ignoro._

 _-Gracias- Sasuke se sentó alado mío._

 _-¡Hey Ino!, quiero desayunar mañana contigo- dijo Sai serio._

 _-Contigo y con todos los demás- respondió Ino_

 _-No, solo contigo, velo como una cita- giño el ojo Sai._

 _-Vamos Ino, pobre Sai, siempre lo dejas con las ganas- Dijo Kiba consolando a Sai._

 _-Está bien- reviro Ino ojos._

 _Yo sabía que si quería muy en el fondo, pero se hacía la difícil. Ino se retiró, los chicos empezaron a conversar sobre lo que iban hacer el fin de semana, y llegaron a un acuerdo de hacer una fiesta en casa de Sasuke._

 _-¿Son idiotas?, díganme que me ayudaran a limpiar mi casa y con gusto la hago-_

 _-¡Claro para eso estamos los amigos!- sobre salto Kiba._

 _-Mañana mismo paso la voz- dijo Sai._

 _-¿Iras Sakura?- pregunto Shikamaru._

 _-Si… si claro- respondí nerviosa, al no encajar en esa conversación._

 _-Será en casa de Sasuke, ya sabes… su habitación y…- Dijo Kiba guiñando el ojo._

 _-Ni lo pienses, será en el jardín la fiesta, nadie entrará adentro de mi casa- respondió Sasuke._

 _-No lo negaste, Sasuke- Dijo Sai abrazando a Sasuke._

 _-¿Qué cosa?-_

 _-Sobre ir a tu habitación con Sakura- respondió Kiba._

 _Yo estaba muy incómoda por su conversación, ¿siempre era así las pláticas entre hombres?_

 _-Yo… yo ya me voy ¿de acuerdo?, creo que si quieren hablar de estas cosas lo hagan entre ustedes, no cuando este yo presente- Me levante del asiento, dirigiéndome hacia la salida de la cafetería._

 _-Genial, la ahuyentaste estúpido- Dijo Sasuke._

 _Logre escucharlo ya que aún no salía de la cafetería, y como siempre hice como si no hubiera escuchado nada._

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

Próximamente la continuación de _Young_ , llamada _Wild_ , contendrá Lemon...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Cuarto Capitulo

 _No es Gusto, es Amor_...

...

 _Genial, hoy es la fiesta en casa de Sasuke y como soy una mujer, no la típica pero si una mujer, puedo decir la típica frase "No tengo nada que ponerme", lo cual es muy cierto, jamás en mi vida me había interesado tanto en verme bonita._

 _-Bien chicos esa son sus tareas para la próxima semana, ya pueden salir al receso- Dijo el maestro de Kakashi._

 _Hinata, Ino y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería, ahí estaban los chicos sentados en una de las mesas._

 _-Chicos tengo una cita con Ino- dijo Sai emocionado._

 _-Su famosa cita, en el receso, que interesante- Shikamaru lo dijo en tono de burla._

 _-Hola chicos- dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo._

 _-Ino, vamos reserve una mesa- Se levantó Sai muy decidido._

 _-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Ino con una expresión de no entender lo que decía Sai._

 _-Ino tenemos una cita-_

 _-Ah cierto, se me había olvidado- Dijo riéndose nerviosamente._

 _-Olvidadiza, comprare unos refrescos y un tazón de ramen, vamos-_

 _-¿uno?- pregunto Ino aun sin saber lo que decía._

 _-Sí, para comerlo entre los dos y ver si nos sucede como en la dama y el vagabundo…-_

 _-Estás loco… andando- Dijo Ino mientras caminaba para ir a pedir el desayuno._

 _Vaya al menos Ino tiene una "cita", o al menos eso parece._

 _-¡Hinata! ¿Estas lista para la fiesta en casa de Sasuke?- pregunto Naruto muy emocionado mientras abrazaba a Hinata._

 _-Sí, eso creo- Contesto apenada._

 _-¿Cómo que crees?-_

 _-No tengo nada que ponerme-_

 _-Ponte lo primero que encuentres, Hinata, a parte con lo que sea te vez… bonita- Naruto se sonrojo a decir eso último. –En fin, acompáñame a comprar un helado-_

 _-Si Naruto-_

 _-¿Quieres uno?-_

 _-Si-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Son las siete de la noche, mirándome al espejo con unos jeans cafés y una blusa rosa, si, debo admitirlo… me veo patética, no me gusta, parezco religiosa y la verdad esta noche no quiero parecer niña buena y para variar es como la décima vez que me cambio de ropa, ¡No tengo nada!_

 _Mi celular empezó a sonar, conteste y era Ino, diciéndome que pasaba por mí en una media hora, y yo ni lista estaba. Me cambie de ropa, por onceava vez, ahora tenía puesto un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa negra, me gusta, me hace verme más "voluptuosa", me puse unas zapatillas negras de tacón corrido, mi cabello estaba bien acomodado y de maquillaje puedo decir que es muy natural._

 _Después de media hora, Ino y Hinata llegaron, baje las escaleras y me despedí de mi madre, mi padre estaba en un viaje de negocios así que no hubo problema con el permiso para la fiesta. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaban mis amigas, Ino traía un pantalón negro, blusa blanca y unas zapatillas muy altas, a ella le quedaban geniales, parecía modelo, mientras que Hinata, tan reservada como siempre, pero se veía bonita con sus jeans de mezclilla y su blusa color lila de mangas largas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegamos finalmente, la casa de Sasuke era muy linda, de color blanco y con rejas altas que hacia darle buena vista a su jardín. El ambiente de la fiesta estaba genial, había gente que la verdad ni conocía, pero igualmente estaba medio colegio ahí._

 _-¡Hinata!- grito Naruto desde un grupo de personas._

 _-Naruto- volteo rápidamente Hinata._

 _-Te vez muy linda- dijo Naruto casi tropezándose con Hinata._

 _-Gracias- se sonrojo Hinata._

 _-Ven, hay unas botanas por aquí, sígueme- Naruto jalo del brazo a Hinata y se dirigieron a una mesa de botanas._

 _-Y bien Ino, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunte viendo por todos lados como si nada pasara._

 _-¿Qué hacemos?, ¡Bailemos, tonta!-_

 _Ino empezó a bailar, ¿y yo?, ¡No se bailar!, tengo dos pies izquierdos, solo me movía lentamente pero sentía que hacia el ridículo._

 _-Sakura bailas chistoso- dijo una voz detrás de mí._

 _Yo volteé rápidamente, era Kiba con Shikamaru, yo apenada solo sonreí._

 _-Sakura no quiere bailar- Me acuso Ino._

 _-Si quiero, que no sepa es otra cosa-_

 _-Es fácil, solo mueve como si tuvieras un ataque epiléptico- Dijo Kiba bailando exageradamente._

 _-No es para tanto, idiota- Shikamaru le dio un golpe a Kiba para que se calmara._

 _-¿Dónde está Sasuke?- pregunto Ino sin dejar de bailar._

 _-Con el Dj- Contesto Shikamaru._

 _Yo no volteé para no parecer desesperada._

 _-Ah de hecho aquí viene- Dijo Kiba, él cual no dejaba de bailar exageradamente._

 _Yo seguí sin voltear, solo estaba ahí parada, helada, por los nervios al querer saber la reacción de Sasuke cuando me vea._

 _-Hola- dijo Sasuke detrás de mí._

 _Me volteé para que él pudiera ver a sus amigos, pero sobre todo pueda verme._

 _-¡Hola Sasuke!- grito Ino._

 _-Bienvenidas- contesto seriamente._

 _-¡Ino!- Grito Sai desde un grupo de personas._

 _Ino reviro sus ojos, sin voltear a ver a Sai, él se acercó hacia nosotros._

 _-Vamos por unas botanas- Dijo Sai agarrando la mano de Ino para llevarla hacia las botanas._

 _-Pero… Sai, estoy a dieta…-_

 _-No me importa, vamos-_

 _Ino y Sai se fueron, yo me había quedado con Kiba, Shikamaru y por supuesto Sasuke._

 _-¡Baila Sasuke!- grito Kiba._

 _-¿Qué fumaste?- pregunto Sasuke seriamente._

 _-No preguntes…- respondió._

 _-Esto es muy aburrido- Dijo Shikamaru dando la vuelta para irse a un lugar más tranquilo._

 _Perfecto ahora somos Sasuke, yo y un drogado con ataques epilépticos._

 _-¿Y si lo dejamos?- pregunto Sasuke refiriéndose a Kiba_

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _Los dos nos salimos de la multitud de gente bailando, y nos fuimos a sentar, los tacones me estaban matando, yo no estaba acostumbrada a usarlos, pero como la mujer fuerte que soy sonreía para esconder el dolor._

 _-¿Y bien Sakura?, no sabes bailar-_

 _-Hasta tú te diste cuenta-_

 _-¿No bailabas ballet?-_

 _-Bailaba, hace mucho que no lo práctico, pero espero regresar, al menos a jazz-_

 _-Interesante, ¿Sabes?, yo se bailar-_

 _Me sorprendí, lo admito._

 _-¿En serio?-_

 _-Sí, ¿quieres comprobarlo?-_

 _-¿Y cómo?-_

 _-Eres chistosa, obviamente bailando- Dijo Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa, él se levantó y extendió su brazo para ayudarme a levantarme._

 _No pude negarle ese gesto tan caballeroso que había hecho conmigo, me sostuve de su mano para poder levantarme, llegamos a donde estaban bailando algunas personas, él agarro mi mano y me empezó a dar vueltas, bailaba tan varonil, que hizo quedarme boca abierta en varios momentos, yo simplemente movía los pies. Reímos, nos burlamos el uno al otro, pero en fin fueron los mejores diez minutos de toda la fiesta._

 _-Quiero sentarme- Dijo él soltando mi mano._

 _-De acuerdo- conteste seriamente por la acción que había hecho._

 _Ambos nos sentamos, yo volteé y me sorprendí al ver a Ino y a Sai besándose, realmente era una escena demasiado chistosa, porque se besaban y bailaban, se besaban y bailaban._

 _-Mira- le dije a Sasuke, mientras yo apuntaba a Ino y a Sai._

 _-A tu amiga siempre le gusto Sai-_

 _-¿En serio?-_

 _-Sí, se nota, por sus gestos, los gestos siempre delatan-_

 _-¿Te fijas mucho en los gestos?-_

 _-Como no tienes idea- respondió mientras se llevaba un sorbo de refresco._

 _-Eres misterioso, Sasuke, ¿Qué tanto escondes?-_

 _Él sonrió y volteo a verme –realmente no escondo nada, me gusta conocer muy bien a las personas y fijarme en ellas, es solo eso-_

 _-Entonces ¿Por qué, tienes novias a cada rato?- Fue una pregunta que realmente no pensé, lo juro._

 _-Soy hombre, Sakura, solo las quiero para conocer más a las mujeres-_

 _-¿Eres gay?-_

 _-No- río Sasuke mordiendo su labio inferior –Sakura eres graciosa, y no soy gay, solo que estoy esperando a la indicada, aparte la clase de chicas con las que he estado son tan… vanidosas, gritonas, pero sobre todo muy coquetas, es algo que realmente no me gusta de una chica, las prefiero sencillas, tiernas, pero muy fuertes y decididas en lo que quieren, que luchen por las cosas que en verdad desean y que tengan metas, esa sería una chica perfecta, para mí-_

 _Yo estaba muda, sorprendida por lo abierto y sincero que había sido Sasuke conmigo, no sé si en verdad tengo ese boceto de la chica perfecta para él, pero en algo estoy muy segura… sé que soy sencilla._

 _-Bueno Sakura, iré por más bebida, ¿quieres?-_

 _-No gracias, creo que es hora que me vaya a mi casa-_

 _La verdad no tenía ánimos de estar en la fiesta, quería estar acostada en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo y pensando en que hacer, si seguir luchando por él o rendirme para darle oportunidad de encontrar a esa chica._

 _-De acuerdo, pero es muy tarde para que te vayas sola-_

 _-¿Cómo sabes que me iré sola?-_

 _-Ino sigue bailando con Sai, Hinata y Naruto la verdad no los veo por aquí, así que saque la conclusión de que te iras sola-_

 _-Que observador- pensé en voz alta -… si me iré sola-_

 _-¿Te acompaño?-_

 _-Pero, ¿y tu casa?-_

 _-Dejo a Shikamaru a cargo, ¿vives lejos?-_

 _-A unas cuadras-_

 _-Vamos-_

 _Sasuke y yo salimos de la casa, y empezamos a caminar lentamente, él saco unas llaves de sus bolsillos del pantalón y se acercó a una motocicleta color negro con decoraciones rojas._

 _-¿Me llevaras en eso?- pregunte asombrada._

 _-Sí, sube- respondió tan indiferente._

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _Subí a la motocicleta, sentándome atrás de él._

 _-Abrázame-_

 _-¡¿Qué?!- pregunte asustada._

 _Él se burló de mí y señalo su cadera._

 _-Sí, para que no te caigas-_

 _-Entiendo-_

 _Lo abrace, él encendió la motocicleta y nos fuimos. Las luces de la ciudad pasaban rápidamente, yo tenía mi cabeza recargada en su ancha espalda, me sentía en un sueño, pasaba por mi mente todos los recuerdos que había tenido con él, y con que nos faltaba por vivir, los dos jóvenes, sin saber que pasara mañana, por primera vez me sentía realmente viva, con ganas de repetir ese momento una y otra vez._

 _Los dos llegamos a mi casa, se estaciono en la entrada y finalmente, me baje de la motocicleta._

 _-Gracias, Sasuke- sonreí mientras me arreglaba el cabello._

 _-De nada-_

 _Me di la vuelta, empecé a caminar, esperando que él me detuviera y me diera un beso, pero al llegar a la puerta de mi casa, la abrí y desde ahí volví a despedirme de él alzando mi brazo, cerré la puerta silenciosamente y escuche el ruido de su motocicleta yéndose._

 _Me quite los tacones, los cuales me estaban matando de dolor, y subí la escaleras sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi madre. Llegue a mi habitación, cambie mi ropa de salir por mi pijama y me acosté rápidamente en la cama, si, mirando hacia el techo, deseando repetir ese momento en la motocicleta, y repitiéndome a mí misma el "¿qué hubiera pasado si yo hubiera intentado otra vez darle un beso?", pero, no sabía exactamente qué era lo correcto y que no era, como sea por ahora solo es cuestión de esperar el momento indicado para decirle con mis propias palabras… "No siento gusto por ti… estoy enamorada de ti"._

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

Próximamente la continuación de _Young_ , llamada _Wild_ , contendrá Lemon...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	6. Chapter 6

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Sexto Capitulo

 _Veintisiete de Abril_

...

 _Mi amistad con Sasuke iba normal, demasiado bien, pero debo admitir que no encontraba la oportunidad adecuada para decirle que estoy enamorada de él._

 _Viernes, veintisiete de Abril… Abril el mes más colorido y uno de mis favoritos. Estoy en mi último año de preparatoria, precisamente ando en esa época en la que tengo muchas fiestas, no he faltado a ninguna, pero hay algo que me ha llamado la atención, Sasuke no ha asistido a últimamente a las fiestas._

 _-Princesa mira lo que conseguí- Dijo mi padre muy ansioso mientras desayunaba unos hotcakes._

 _-¿Qué conseguiste padre?- pregunte aun adormilada pero ya lista con mi uniforme puesto para ir al colegio._

 _-Tres boletos para el juego de béisbol, es esta noche-_

 _Yo pensando en otra cosa mientras me llevaba un bocado de cereal a la boca, reaccione cuando mi padre dijo "es esta noche", ¿Por qué?, esta noche es la fiesta en casa de Tenten._

 _-Padre… sé que estas muy feliz pero, esta noche iré a una fiesta…-_

 _-Has ido a muchas, solo es por esta noche Sakura…-_

 _-Padre pero…-_

 _-Nada de peros, no irás a esa fiesta…-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegué al colegio de mal humor, entre a al salón, me senté en mi lugar y recosté mi cara en la mesa, para poder dormir al menos cinco minutos…_

 _-¡Sakura!-_

 _Si, era Ino con las energías y ánimos de siempre._

 _-Hola Ino…- Bostece_

 _-Vaya que cara la tuya, ¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-No iré a la fiesta de esta noche-_

 _-¿En serio?, no importa yo tampoco iré-_

 _-¿Por qué?-_

 _-Mis padres quieren que vaya con ellos de viaje este fin de semana, ah y Hinata tampoco irá, ella y Naruto prefirieron ir al cine, ya sabes esas cursilerías-_

 _-Bueno, creo que ya no me siento tan mal…- sonreí._

 _-Pero…-_

 _-¿Qué sucede?-_

 _-Sasuke irá…-_

 _-Eso no es cierto, él no ha ido a ninguna a las que hemos ido-_

 _-No lo sé, los chicos me dijeron que todos irán, a excepción de Naruto, claro-_

 _(Suspiré) fiesta a la que no voy, Sasuke va, genial…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegué del colegio, almorcé alado de mis padres, los cuales me recordaron el "emocionante" juego de béisbol, después subí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama contemplando el techo de mi habitación._

 _¿Cómo me escapo del béisbol para poder ir a la fiesta de Tenten?, ahora que recuerdo su casa está cerca del estadio, ¿será que… (Suspiré) es imposible…_

 _._

 _-¡Sakura ya vámonos!- grito mi madre desde la planta de abajo._

 _¿Será que debí haberme arreglado para una fiesta?, da igual no iré de todos modos… aun así me gusta cómo me veo, unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa rosa de mangas largas._

 _._

 _Mi padre iba conduciendo y mi madre de copiloto, yo en la parte de atrás del auto con mi rostro pegado a la ventana viendo como las luces de la ciudad pasaban rápidamente por mis ojos, pero hubo algo que me llamo la atención al pasar, si, la casa de Tenten, con luces de colores y la música a todo lo que da, en pocas palabras, esa fiesta iba hacer una de las mejores._

 _¿Será que le pregunte a mi padre si puedo bajarme?, total nada pierdo con intentarlo…_

 _-Padre, la fiesta de Tenten es en aquella casa… ¿será que…-_

 _-Baja, anda ve y diviértete- detuvo el auto enfrente de la casa de Tenten._

 _Yo me sorprendí no pensé que me diera el permiso._

 _-Padre pero…-_

 _-Tú diviértete un rato, nos alcanzas en una hora al estadio-_

 _-Si padre, los veo haya…-_

 _Muy ansiosa me bajé del auto, crucé la avenida y contemple por un momento la casa de Tenten…_

 _-¡Sakura!-_

 _Yo mire hacia una ventana, que fue donde provino la voz nombrándome, era Kiba…_

 _-Kiba, hola…-_

 _Él salió por la ventana como si nada y se acercó a mí._

 _-¿Por qué no entras?-_

 _-Bueno… en verdad solo estaré por un rato, vine a ver como estaba la fiesta, es todo…-_

 _-Vamos entra-_

 _-Aquí estoy bien, creo que es mej…-_

 _-Vamos entra…-_

 _Kiba rodeo su brazo por mi cuello y me fue empujando hasta la entrada de la gran casa._

 _-Kiba yo…-_

 _-Aparte deberías estas feliz, Sasuke está por haya… -_

 _Kiba apunto y yo como desesperada volteó, Sasuke estaba bailando con Shikamaru, Sai, Tenten y otras personas que la verdad no conocía, él bailaba un poco exagerado, lo cual se me hizo extraño. Kiba nuevamente me empujó hacia el grupo de personas en donde Sasuke estaba._

 _-Hola…- dije un poco asustada._

 _Sasuke alzo su mirada y se me quedo viendo asombrado._

 _-Sakura…-_

 _-Sasuke, hola-_

 _-¡Ven vamos a bailar!-_

 _Sasuke me agarro de las dos manos y empezó a darme vueltas, yo con la combinación de susto y asombro, no podía reaccionar._

 _-Sasuke, no puedo estar mucho tiempo, tengo que ir al estadio…-_

 _-¿Qué? No te escucho-_

 _Claro, la música a todo volumen impedía que él me escuchará._

 _-Sasuke, mira…- Saque mi boleto para el béisbol de un bolsillo de mis jeans._

 _-Beis-bol- leyó él entrecerrando sus ojos ya que las luces impedían que lo hiciera con claridad._

 _Sasuke arrebato de mis manos el boleto y se los guardo en sus bolsillos de la parte de atrás de sus jeans._

 _-¡Sasuke!-_

 _-Si tanto lo quieres, ¡Gánatelo!-_

 _-¿Cómo?-_

 _-No lo sé-_

 _Sasuke sonrío, mientras que yo aún seguía con mi extraña combinación de emociones, él quería que yo hiciera algo para poder tener de vuelta el boleto… ¿Qué quiere en verdad?_

 _Pasaron veinte minutos, él y yo aún seguíamos "bailando"._

 _-Dame mi boleto-_

 _-Gánatelo, ya te dije-_

 _-Tengo media hora para irme-_

 _-Y yo tengo sed, ven acompáñame a buscar algo de beber…-_

 _Sasuke jalo mi brazo llevándome hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de soda._

 _-Hay mucho ruido aquí, ¿no crees?-_

 _-Si lo hay, ahora dame mi boleto-_

 _Lo admito ya me estaba desesperando._

 _-Vamos al jardín de atrás-_

 _Él nuevamente me jalo del brazo y me llevo hacia el jardín de atrás. Había pocas personas conversando tranquilamente, aunque a un se escuchaba la música era un lugar más tranquilo. Sasuke estaba bebiendo de su ya servida soda, él tenía una mirada pérdida y mientras que yo solamente lo observaba de reojo sus facciones tan masculinas que me derretían tan solo de verlas incompletamente._

 _-Sasuke, ¿ya me darás mi boleto?- pregunte apenada mirando hacia el suelo._

 _-Eres fastidiosa… ya te dije, gánatelo-_

 _-¡¿Cómo?! No lo sé, tú no me quieres decir- Dije ya alterada_

 _-Tranquilízate y olvida el boleto, ven bailemos-_

 _Él dejo el vaso de soda en el suelo, agarro mi mano y empezó a bailar conmigo, yo parecía una piedra, no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, estaba asustada, lo cual me hizo sacar mis conclusiones, él no estaba en sus cinco sentidos…_

 _-¿Bebiste algo Sasuke?_

 _-No-_

 _-¿Fumaste algo?-_

 _-…Deja de hacer preguntas y mueve los pies, pareces una estatua…-_

 _-¡Solo quiero mi boleto! ¡Dámelo!-_

 _Él dejo de bailar, según él, y se quedó viendo fijamente a mis ojos, poniéndome helada, haciendo que se me olvidara todo y tener las inmensas ganas de besarlo…_

 _Sasuke trago saliva, humedeció su labio inferior y me abrazo por la cintura quedándose por un momento así._

 _-Sas…-_

 _En ese momento reaccione, recordé nuevamente que ya era tarde y tenía que ir a donde estaban mis padres, así que metí mi mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y saque su billetera, haciendo que él rápidamente dejará de abrazarme._

 _-¡Hey!-_

 _-Si no me das mi boleto, no te doy tu billetera…- Dije seriamente, pero con las inmensas ganas de reír y salir gritando "¡Sasuke me abrazo!_

 _-¿Así de mala?... total no tengo nada importante en la billetera- Dijo él como si no le interesara._

 _-Puedo ser muy mala…- sonreí incrédulamente._

 _Sasuke nuevamente me miró fijamente a los ojos, suspiro como dándose por vencido y metió una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón sacando mi boleto._

 _-Toma…-_

 _Tome el boleto lentamente pero ya que estaba en mis manos rápidamente salí corriendo pasando por la multitud de personas bailando._

 _-¡Sakura! ¡Mi billetera!- grito él mientras me perseguía, apenas y se escuchaba su voz entre las personas y la música._

 _Yo sabía perfectamente que si regresaba él no iba a dejarme ir, por eso vote mejor por irme llevándome su billetera._

 _-¿Ya te vas?- me detuvo Kiba en la puerta de la casa._

 _-Si…- conteste agitada –Tengo que irme…-_

 _Salí corriendo por toda la banqueta de la calle, así hasta llegar a la entrada del estadio, volteé para darme cuenta que Sasuke no estuviera persiguiéndome, pero no, no estaba, tome aire y entre entregando mi boleto._

 _._

 _El juego termino, fue absurdo mi padre ni tomo importancia por lo tarde que había llegado, pero en fin, llegamos a casa, subí a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama para finalmente acostarme en la cama._

 _Sonó mi celular indicando que me había llegado un mensaje, lo tome del buro que estaba alado de mi cama y empecé a leer…_

 _- **Ladrona te robaste mi billetera, bueno, no solo mi billetera… en fin, gracias por esta noche me la pase bien estando a tu lado, descansa** -_

 _Baje el celular, trague saliva y toque mi pecho, mi corazón latía demasiado, no podía creer lo que Sasuke me había escrito, realmente estaba desesperada en hablar con él y me dieras muchas explicaciones, sobre todo en la parte de "No solo mi billetera…", tomé nuevamente mi celular…_

 _- **¿Qué quieres decir con "bueno, no solo mi billetera…"?, me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien, descansa igualmente** \- _

_Rápidamente él me contesto - **Descansa, es tarde, luego sabrás…** -_

 _Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, ¿a qué se refería con eso?, no entiendo, por ahora la intriga de saber eso me matara durante todo el fin de semana._

 _Me acomode en la cama y cerré mis ojos, ya que estaba tranquila abrí mis ojos rápidamente, ¡La billetera de Sasuke!, me levante y busque su billetera en mis jeans, y por la curiosidad empecé a revisarla, claro, sin malas intenciones._

 _No tenía nada interesante en su billetera, unos dos billetes, unas cuantas credenciales, en eso algo me llamo la atención, dos hojas de papel dobladas hasta formar un pequeño cuadrito, la curiosidad de saber que tenían escrito me hizo sacarlas y desdoblarlas… me sorprendí eran dos cartas de dos de sus ex novias, una de ellas Karin, mientras que la otra ni idea de quien se trataba, Karin le había escrito la letra de una canción, mientras que la otra ni siquiera lleno la hoja, no sabía si ponerme triste o burlarme, triste por saber que él aún guarda esas cartas y burlarme por la poca imaginación de esas chicas._

 _(Suspiré) y me sentí orgullosa, yo sabía dentro de mí misma que la noche que había pasado alado de Sasuke, nadie iba a impedir que dejara de pensar en ese momento, era mi recuerdo con él, él más bello recuerdo y que nunca iba a olvidar, a partir de ese momento nombré el veintisiete de Abril como el mejor día de mi vida…_

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

Próximamente la continuación de **_Young_** , llamada **_Wild_** , contendrá Lemon...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	7. Chapter 7

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Séptimo Capitulo

 _Nuestro Inicio_

...

 _El lunes en la mañana, Hinata e Ino ya estaban enteradas por mí de lo sucedido en la fiesta de Tenten._

 _-No puedo creerlo, Sakura, estas a nada de ser novia de Sasuke- Dijo Ino muy emocionada._

 _-Yo sabía que si tenías oportunidad- sonrió Hinata._

 _-Gracias chicas, pero hay algo que no veo normal en todo esto-_

 _-¿Y qué es?- pregunto Ino_

 _-Sasuke actuaba de una forma extraña en la fiesta…-_

 _-Claro tonta, estaba nervioso porque le gustas…-_

 _-No, yo sé que él tenía algo…-_

 _-Puedo averiguarlo- Comento Hinata con su dulce voz._

 _-¿En serio?-_

 _-Sí, puedo preguntarle a Naruto, total él y Sasuke son muy unidos- Sonrió Hinata_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El receso ya había comenzado, Ino y yo estábamos en la cafería, mientras que Hinata había ido a buscar a Naruto, por supuesto yo estaba demasiado ansiosa al saber que tenía Sasuke en la fiesta de Tenten y por otro lado porque no sabía cómo mirarlo a los ojos, después de aquella noche…_

 _-Ahí viene Hinata con Naruto- Dijo Ino dándome un pequeño golpe en mi hombro._

 _Levante mi rostro y trague saliva, por fin iba a saber que se escondía en todo ese extraño comportamiento…_

 _-Hola chicas- dijo Hinata sentándose_

 _-¡Sakura ya me contaron lo de la fiesta!- grito Naruto por toda la cafetería_

 _-¡Cállate Naruto!- Dijo Ino sentándolo a la fuerza para que los demás no notaran quien había dicho eso._

 _-¿Y bien?- pregunte tratando de ocultar mis ansias de saber, pero era algo imposible._

 _-Sakura...- Dijo Hinata preocupada bajando su mirada._

 _-Sasuke estaba drogado- A completo Naruto como si nada._

 _¡Claro! Sabía que algo así le sucedía, pero… si hizo algo así conmigo estando drogado, pudo haberlo hecho con otra… odio sacar mis propias conclusiones pero tengo que ver la realidad de las cosas, solo fue una tonta ilusión._

 _-¿Y con que se drogo?- pregunto Ino muy asombrada._

 _-Fumo Marihuana, no es tan grave, solo lo puso feliz por un momento- Contesto Naruto dándole un sorbo a su soda en lata._

 _-Marihuana…- pensé en voz alta. –Ya ven chicas porque no me ilusione, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía conmigo… pudo haberlo hecho con cualquier otra-_

 _Yo indignada me levante de mi lugar y me dirigí hacia la puerta de la cafetería, iba tan triste, enojada pero sobre todo decepcionada que ni me di cuenta de lo que había enfrente de mi… me tropecé en el pecho de Sasuke…_

 _-Fíjate…- aun sin mirarlo -…Sasuke- dije su nombre al darme cuenta que era él._

 _-Hola…-_

 _Mi orgullo fue mayor y no le respondí, lo ignoré y continué caminando. Llegué hasta a uno de los bancos del colegio, me senté y mantuve mi mirada hacia el suelo, con mis ganas inmensas de llorar, pero no lo hice, entonces me di cuenta… que soy una chica fuerte._

 _-Sakura…-_

 _Si, era Sasuke, levante mi mirada y ahí estaba él, frente a mí con su cara tan neutral, relajada, como si nada estuviera pasando…_

 _-Sasuke…-_

 _Él se acercó sentándose a lado de mí, pero sin mirarme._

 _-Estabas drogado Sasuke…-_

 _-Ah eso, sí lo estaba…-_

 _-Te pregunte si habías ingerido algo, ¿Por qué no me contestaste?-_

 _-No quería interrumpir ese momento contigo…-_

 _-Es que no lo entiendo, no sabes lo mucho que me ilusionaste…-_

 _-¿Te ilusione?, pero si lo que querías era irte-_

 _-Pero yo sabía perfectamente que no estabas en tus cinco sentidos, sino…-_

 _-Dime…-_

 _Lo mire fijamente a los ojos… -Era capaz de quedarme contigo el tiempo que sea…-_

 _Él suspiro bajando su mirada –Kiba me dio a probarla, créeme quería saber que se sentía "volar" por un rato…- sonrió –Pero admito que estar contigo fue mejor que "volar"-_

 _-Sasuke…-_

 _-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, es tarde…-_

 _-Si…-_

 _-Vamos-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya era de noche, yo estaba en el escritorio de mi habitación haciendo mi tarea, pero con mi mente en automático repitiendo cada momento con Sasuke, no estaba concentrada por más que quería, después de una media hora sonó mi celular el cual estaba alado de una pequeña torre de libros, lo tomé y empecé a leer el mensaje que me había llegado…_

 _- **Hola, ¿ya estas dormida?** \- _

_Era Sasuke, trague saliva y movía mis dedos por las teclas de mi celular, pensando que escribirle, estaba en blanco…_

 _- **No lo estoy** -_

 _Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió_

 _- **Genial, es que no tengo nada que hacer** -_

 _- **¿No tienes tarea?** -_

 _- **Sí, pero no la haré** -_

 _- **¿Así de malo?** -_

 _- **Puedo ser muy malo** -_

 _Yo reí al recordar que yo había dicho eso la noche pasada_

 _- **bueno, entonces ¿ya me dirás?** -_

 _- **¿sobre qué?** -_

 _- **¿Qué quisiste decir con "no solo robaste billetera…"?, soy muy insistente ya sé** -_

 _- **Ah eso, bien…** -_

 _- **Dime** -_

 _- **"No solo robaste mi billetera, también la mirada…" ¿ya?** \- _

_En ese momento sentí como todas mis ilusiones de estar con él habían regresado, en verdad quería estarlo… Le había robado la mirada. Sasuke no es de la clase de chicos que demuestran sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hace, es de una forma tan sincera y única, me encanta._

 _- **Sí, estoy más que conformada** \- _

_- **Y bien, dime lo que sientes exactamente de mí** -_

 _Parece que estaba leyendo mi mente, ¿me conocía tan bien?, en ese momento empezó el dilema de decirle o no, todo, completamente todo lo que siento por él._

 _- **En resumen… eres mi todo** -_

 _- **Especifica todo** -_

 _- **¿Todo?, me gusta cómo me miras, como me hablas, tu sonrisa, tu forma de caminar… todo** -_

 _- **Sakura… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?** -_

 _- **Dime** -_

 _- **Del tiempo que llevamos de conocernos, unos siete, ocho meses, da igual, siento que te conozco de siempre, me gusta como hablas, como te sonrojas, lo linda que te vez cuando tienes sueño, lo distraída que eres, tus expresiones… todo como tú dices, es por eso que pregunto ¿Te gustaría empezar una relación conmigo?** -_

 _¿Qué es esto que sale de mis ojos? ¿Lagrimas?, si, lo eran, estaba llorando por amor, pero amor del bueno, me di cuenta en ese momento que Sasuke era una persona especial que había logrado poder hacerme llorar por amor, supe desde ese momento que es mi primer amor, no lo dude…_

 _- **Si Sasuke, quiero empezar contigo una relación** -_

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

Próximamente la continuación de **_Young_** , llamada **_Wild_** , contendrá Lemon...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	8. Chapter 8

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Octavo Capitulo

 _Si emociona pensarlo, imagínate hacerlo._

...

 _Al llegar al día siguiente al colegio, camine directamente hacia mi salón, pero ¿por buena suerte? Estaban los chicos afuera del suyo, por supuesto estaba Sasuke, no sabía qué hacer, si pasar como si nada o dirigirme hacia donde estaban, no vote por ninguna, así que me di la vuelta para poder entrar del otro lado del colegio, si ya sé, era el camino largo, por desgracia mi plan fracaso._

 _-¡Sakura!- grito Ino por detrás de mí haciendo que los chicos se me quedaran viendo._

 _Demonios Ino, me di la vuelta y con mi sonrisa fingida le conteste…_

 _-Hola Ino…-_

 _Ino estuvo a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Naruto._

 _-¡Ya lo sé todo señora de Uchiha!-_

 _Yo me quede helada mirando fijamente a Ino._

 _-¿Qué quiso decir Naruto con eso?... no puede ser ¡Ya eres novia de Sasuke!-_

 _-Como son tan escandalosos, baja la voz…-_

 _-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Sakura egoísta…-_

 _-Chicas hola- Saludo Sai abrazando a Ino._

 _Los otros chicos se acercaron hacia nosotras, yo estaba entre la espada y la pared, la vergüenza me consumía, y lo peor de todo… No sé actuar como novia._

 _-Sakura, ya me enteré…- Dijo Kiba con su mirada coqueta._

 _-Ah sí- conteste apenada_

 _-Hola Sakura…- Saludo Sasuke_

 _-Hola- respondí cortante._

 _Todos nos quedamos en completo silencio por unos cinco segundos._

 _-Creo que es mejor dejar a la pareja solos por un momento antes de entrar a clases ¿no creen?- Rompió Ino ese gran momento de tensión._

 _Los demás chicos se apartaron de nosotros, mientras que él y yo estábamos frente a frente._

 _-¿No me vas hablar?- pregunto él, tan serio como siempre._

 _-Sí, solo que tengo sueño y…-_

 _Fabuloso ¿No se te ocurrió algo mejor Sakura?_

 _-¿Estas de mal humor?- pregunto él_

 _-No Sasuke, es solo sueño, me dormí tarde por estar haciendo un trabajo, es todo, ya sabes con eso de que estamos a finales de curso…-_

 _-De acuerdo, tengo que irme, ¿nos vemos luego?-_

 _-Si- sonreí_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yo ya quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para estar con Sasuke, pero entre más lo pensaba, más lento se hacía._

 _Después de una eternidad, inició el receso, Ino se quedó en el salón haciendo un trabajo que tenía que entregar, ya que por su pereza no lo hizo, mientras Hinata y yo si salimos para buscar a nuestros respectivos novios, que raro suena…_

 _-Hola chicos- saludo Hinata_

 _-Hinata…- Naruto se acercó a Hinata dándole un beso en la mejilla._

 _-¿Entonces iremos?- Logré escuchar que Kiba pregunto dándome la espalda sin saber que yo estaba ahí._

 _-Hola- Salude_

 _-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke acercándose a mí._

 _-¿A dónde irán Sasuke?- pregunte sin sonar ansiosa por saber._

 _-Ah eso, nos escaparemos del colegio…- Lo dijo Sasuke tan serio como si no fuera algo grave._

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_

 _-Sí, nos iremos por unas horas, antes de la salida regresaremos…-_

 _-¡Hey Sakura!...- Dijo Kiba -¿Te animas? Iremos todos, lo hemos hecho cientos de veces…-_

 _-Yo creo que mejor…-_

 _-¡Sí!- Me interrumpió Hinata lanzándose a los brazos de Naruto._

 _No podía creer que la chica más responsable que conozco, el mejor promedio de la generación, "La nerd" del salón, se iba a escapar del colegio…_

 _-Creo que tu amiga está emocionada por ir…- Me guiño el ojo Kiba._

 _Estaba en dilema, ir o no ir, tenía miedo, nunca había hecho algo así, no soy la mejor estudiante pero si soy responsable y puedo identificar lo que está bien y lo que está mal._

 _-Sakura si no quieres ir, no te preocupes no te estoy obl…-_

 _-Si iré Sasuke- Dije decidida._

 _-¿Irás Sakura?- Pregunto Hinata emocionada._

 _-Sí, supongo…- respondí_

 _-Sakura, si emociona pensarlo… imagínate hacerlo, arriésgate- guiño Sasuke su ojo._

 _-Bien, vámonos antes que se haga más tarde- Dijo Shikamaru caminando hacia la entrada del colegio._

 _Todos caminamos como si nada hacia la reja principal del colegio, los vigilantes estaban entretenidos conversando entre ellos._

 _-Sasuke, ¿Qué se supone que debe…-_

 _-¡Corran!- grito Kiba_

 _Todos los chicos corrieron y se esparcieron por toda la avenida, yo ya estaba afuera pero congelada porque no sabía qué hacer, era la primera vez que hacia algo así._

 _-¡Vámonos Sakura!- corrió Sasuke hacia mí tomándome de la mano._

 _Los dos corrimos aun agarrados de la mano, hasta llegar a la esquina del colegio._

 _-Creo que no nos vieron…- Dijo Naruto agitado por correr._

 _-Bien, ahora vamos…- Kiba alzo su brazo e hizo una señal para tomar un autobús._

 _-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunte agitada._

 _-Ya lo veras- Respondió Sai._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Después de bajarnos del autobús, llegamos a un parque hermoso, la verdad nunca he venido a un lugar así, pero había escuchado de ese lugar. Era grande, con altos árboles, un lago, vendedores de helados, etcétera._

 _-Es hermoso- Dijo Hinata sorprendida._

 _-Si Hinata, ven…- Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y la llevo hacia el lago._

 _Los chicos corrieron para igualmente verlo. Yo tenía mi mirada en los árboles, viendo como las aves cambiaban de rama._

 _-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Sasuke que estaba caminando atrás de mí._

 _Yo deje de ver las aves y me volteé para contestar a Sasuke._

 _-Sí, es muy lindo…-_

 _-Me alegro que te guste, ven…- Él tomo mi mano y me llevo hacia uno de los árboles, sacó una navaja suiza estilo militar…_

 _-¿Qué haces Sasuke?- pregunte asustada._

 _-Ya lo verás-_

 _Sasuke empezó a escribir algo en el árbol, por un momento pensé que me iba a enseñar un nuevo descubrimiento del tronco, pero no, me sorprendí cuando termino, ya que él había escrito un "S &S". _

_-Sasuke…-_

 _Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, por primera vez Sasuke me estaba demostrando su amor, no lo estaba diciendo, sino algo mejor._

 _-¿Te gusta?- pregunto serio como siempre._

 _-Sí, gracias- baje mi mirada contiendo mi emoción_

 _-Lo escribí ahí con la esperanza de que dure…-_

 _-¿Igual que nosotros?- pregunte a un con la mirada al suelo._

 _Él suspiro y no contesto por unos segundos –Si Sakura…-_

 _-Sasuke…- Levante mi mirada clavándola en él._

 _-Tú no eres parte del montón de chicas con las que estuve, tú eres única-_

 _Sus palabras hicieron que retumbaran por mi mente una y otra vez, Sasuke era tan profundo sentimentalmente, no era la clase de chico que demostraba sus sentimientos, pero cuando lo hacía era de una forma tan única capaz de robar el aliento a cualquier chica._

 _Él tomo mi mano y se fue acercando a mí, yo reaccione, él iba a besarme, para variar no tenía ni experiencia besando, era inútil, así que lo mejor que hice fue voltear mi cara y jalarlo de la mano._

 _-Vamos con los demás Sasuke, creo que es hora de volver-_

 _-Ah sí claro- pude notar que lo dijo en tono de molestia._

 _Al llegar con los demás, todos decidimos regresar, tomamos el autobús y finalmente llegamos al colegio._

 _-Sakura…- Dijo Sasuke mientras caminábamos tomados de la mano._

 _-Dime- conteste sin mirarlo._

 _-¿No sabes besar verdad?-_

 _Yo trague saliva quedándome muda por unos segundos, sin saber que responderle._

 _-Si sé Sasuke-_

 _Mentí…_

 _-Pensé que no, entonces ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?-_

 _-Ya era tarde Sasuke-_

 _-Es que la verdad espero poder besarte-_

 _Yo estaba apenada, mis mejillas demasiadas coloradas, quería reírme por lo nerviosa que estaba._

 _-Pronto Sasuke- sonreí._

 _Nosotros nos quedamos afuera del colegio esperando a que Ino saliera y así poder irnos juntas. Al salir, ella camino hacia nosotras algo indignada al parecer._

 _-¿Dónde se metieron?- pregunto Ino preocupada –No entraron a ninguna clase restante-_

 _-Fuimos a un hermoso parque Ino- Contestó emocionada Hinata._

 _-Tranquila confidente, tus amigas se la pasaron bien, total son finales de curso, no hay importancia alguna- Dijo Sasuke serio y relajado._

 _-Finales de curso…- pensé en voz alta._

 _-¿Dijiste algo?- pregunto Sasuke_

 _-No nada, Ino y Hinata, creo que ya es hora de irnos…-_

 _Ino y Hinata se despidieron de los chicos mientras que yo me despedía de Sasuke._

 _-Me voy Sasuke, nos vemos la próxima semana-_

 _-Si Sakura, que tengas buen fin de semana-_

 _-Adiós…-_

 _Me di la vuelta, pero fui impedida a caminar gracias a que Sasuke a un me tenía agarrada de la mano, yo me volteé nuevamente y lo mire fijamente._

 _-Quiero un beso Sakura-_

 _Yo estaba nerviosa, preocupada, emocionada, pero sobre todo ansiosa por darle un beso a Sasuke, un beso sincero, real y pedido con permiso, era tanta mi duda que Hinata e Ino ya gritaban mi nombre desde lo lejos para que yo fuera con ellas._

 _-¿Sakura?-_

 _Yo me acerque rápidamente a su rostro, logrando besarlo con los ojos cerrados, fue rápido y sencillo, me despegue de él sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Caminé hacia mis amigas y lo único que pude escuchar un "Pensé que no lo harías" de parte de él._

* * *

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

Próximamente la continuación de **_Young_** , llamada **_Wild_** , contendrá Lemon...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	9. Chapter 9

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Noveno Capitulo

 _Eres Una Experiencia_

...

 _Ya había pasado un mes, mi primer mes teniendo novio. Sasuke y yo realmente ya tenemos más confianza en la relación, sobre todo en nuestras conversaciones las cuales son más abiertas, de vez en cuando nos hacemos bromas, me he escapado del colegio junto con él otras tres veces más… En fin, me gusta estar con Sasuke, es tan aventurero, con él nunca me aburriría, podrá ser serio, calmado, lo que sea, pero es una persona tan divertida… (Suspira) estoy enamorada._

 _Un sábado por la mañana, me despertaron unas risas que provenían desde la planta baja de mi casa, mi curiosidad fue tanta que decidí bajar, al llegar ahí vi la gran sorpresa de ver a mi tía Tsunade y a la abuela Chiyo conversando con mi madre._

 _-Sakura que bueno que bajaste, ya iba a ir por ti, mira quienes vinieron a visitarnos por unos días…- dijo mi madre mientras sostenía una taza de té._

 _-Hola, buenos días- sonreí sentándome junto a ellas para poder desayunar._

 _Mi madre se levantó para servirme desayuno._

 _-Y bien Sakura ¿Cómo te va en la escuela?- pregunto Tsunade mientras daba un sorbo a su café._

 _-Bien, pronto saldré de la secundaria…-_

 _-Nueva etapa, ¿tienes novio?-_

 _Yo estuve a punto de contestar pero fui interrumpida por mi madre._

 _-No dejamos que tenga novio aun, es una niña- Dijo mi madre sirviéndome un plato de omelette y un vaso de leche._

 _-Qué bueno que no tienes novio Sakura, a tu edad los chicos solo quieren otra cosa y sabes a lo que me refiero…- guiño el ojo Tsunade._

 _Si, se perfectamente a lo que se refiere, según ella todos los chicos de mi edad tiene las hormonas alborotadas y lo único que quieren llevar a la cama a las chicas de mi edad, es una tontería no todos piensan así ¿o sí?_

 _-Da igual- conteste indiferente._

 _-Sakura, tu tía y tu abuela te cuidaran mientras tu padre y yo nos vamos de viaje por un familiar enfermo de la familia de padre, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mi madre sentándose alado de mí._

 _Genial, no tenía nada en contra de mi abuela Chiyo, es un amor, el problema era Tsunade, hace un año que no la veía pero recuerdo que siempre me hablaba sobre la pubertad, los chicos, la menstruación, (suspiro) todo los problemas que le suceden a una chica adolescente, no sé qué le pasa, pero según mis conclusiones se puede decir que ella esta traumada después de divorciarse de mi tío Jiraiya, su primer y único amor._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _El lunes había llegado, estaba ansiosa por estar con Sasuke, pero estaba más ansiosa aun por saber los resultados de la preparatoria a la que había metido mis papeles._

 _-¡Si me aceptaron chicas!- grito Ino en la sala de cómputo haciendo que la recepcionista la callara._

 _-Sí, a mí tan bien me aceptaron- dije yo un poco más discreta, estaba emocionada lo admito, ya quería llegar a casa y llamarle a mis padres para avisarles que si me habían aceptado en la preparatoria._

 _-A mí también me aceptaron, pero en la preparatoria en la que mis padres me obligaron a meterme- Hinata bajo su mirada mostrando tristeza…_

 _-¡Hola chicas!- llego Naruto emocionado junto con los chicos._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Kiba con su rostro de curiosidad al ver el rostro entristecido de Hinata._

 _-Ah, es quea Ino y a mí nos aceptaron en la preparatoria, pero a Hinata la aceptaron en otra en donde la obligaron sus padres a meterla…- conteste mirando discretamente a Sasuke._

 _-Hinata…- Naruto se acercó a Ino y checo su nombre en la computadora –Mi nombre si está pero no está en la misma preparatoria que la de ustedes ¿Y el de ustedes chicos?-_

 _-Naruto estaremos separados- Dijo Hinata con sus ojos rojos a punto de llorar._

 _-No digas eso Hinata, te iré a visitar- Naruto abrazo a Hinata para consolarla._

 _-Mi nombre si esta- Dijo Sai volteando a ver a Ino._

 _-No están nuestros nombres- Dijo Kiba refiriéndose a Shikamaru y Sasuke._

 _No puede ser Sasuke no había sido aceptado en la misma preparatoria que yo, nuestro primer obstáculo._

 _-Sasuke busca bien- me acerque a él preocupada._

 _Sasuke me hizo caso mirando la computadora, y si, exactamente no estaba su nombre._

 _-No esta Sakura, aparece en la misma preparatoria en donde esta Naruto- dijo indiferente._

 _Genial primer novio que tengo, primer amor y la maldita preparatoria me separa de él._

 _Él y yo nos apartamos de los demás para poder hablar mejor._

 _-Sasuke ¿Cómo nos veremos?- pregunte mostrando mi cara de angustia._

 _-Tranquila, como dijo Naruto, te iré a visitar- acaricio mi mejilla haciendo que me tranquilizará un poco. –Por cierto ¿Cuándo conoceré a tus padres?- pregunto él tratando de cambiar el tema._

 _¿Qué? ¿Mis padres? ¿Cómo le explico que no me dejan tener novio? Contrabajo y me dejan salir con las chicas…_

 _-¿Cuándo me presentas a los tuyos?- devolví prácticamente la pregunta._

 _-Primero tú…- contesto él –Total yo hice primero la pregunta…-_

 _-Ya llegara el momento Sasuke- sonreí_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _La hora de salida había llegado, ahí estábamos nosotras reunidas con los chicos conversando._

 _-Chicos vayamos a comer, todos juntos- dijo Naruto mientras tomaba de la mano a Hinata._

 _-Si vamos- contesto Ino sonriente_

 _._

 _Estábamos sentados almorzando y disfrutando nuestros platillos, en un pequeño restaurante cerca del colegio, prácticamente pasando nuestros últimos días juntos._

 _-Bien chicos, me tengo que ir- Dijo Ino levantándose de su asiento y agarrando su mochila._

 _-Nosotros igual tenemos que irnos- Kiba y Shikamaru se levantaron igualmente._

 _-Te acompaño Ino- Dijo Sai ayudando a ponerle la mochila a Ino, un acto de caballerosidad._

 _Ellos se fueron, mientras que Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke y yo nos quedamos, si, las dos parejas, supongo que se podía llamar cita doble._

 _-Hinata dejemos un momento a Sakura y Sasuke- Dijo Naruto levantándose para sentarse en una mesa apartada de nosotros._

 _-Sakura…- dijo Sasuke rodeando su brazo por mis hombros._

 _Yo levante mi mirada y ambos quedamos viéndonos fijamente el uno al otro, no puede ser, no lo había notado a tanta profundidad, pero sus ojos negros son realmente hermosos, espero y mis hijos saquen sus o… espera ¿Qué? ¿Hijos? Sakura aterriza…_

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte sonriente._

 _-¿Cómo es tu boda en sueño Sakura?- Él aparto su mirada de la mía._

 _-Sasuke, nunca lo he pensado, ¿Por qué?-_

 _Sasuke sonrió y nuevamente regreso su mirada a mí._

 _-Sé que somos jóvenes Sakura, pero me gusta pensar en el futuro y más si te imagino en el…-_

 _-¿O sea que te quieres casar conmigo?-_

 _-Se puede decir-_

 _-Falta mucho para eso Sasuke- sonreí bajando mi mirada._

 _-Conozco personas que llevan años de novios Sakura…-_

 _-Nosotros llevamos un mes Sasuke…-_

 _-Quieres decir ¿Qué no estaremos juntos en un futuro?-_

 _-No dije eso…-_

 _-Vamos Sakura, solo imagínate tú y yo juntos en un futuro, lejano eso si-_

 _Las palabras de Sasuke eran importantes, él ya pensaba en tener un futuro conmigo, lo que me dijo realmente me ilusiono, y llegue a imaginarme junto a él, casados, viviendo cómodamente, con una hija… basta Sakura, no vayas tan lejos…_

 _-Veremos qué pasa Sasuke- Sonreí_

 _Él alzo mi barbilla para besarme, fue un beso bastante tierno, aunque ya nos habíamos dado algunos anteriormente, pero este lo sentí tan importante por todo lo que me dijo, en ese momento me di cuenta que no quería apartarme de él._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegue a mi casa a punto de entrar la noche, me dirigí a subir las escaleras pero fui detenida por Tsunade y la abuela Chiyo._

 _-¿Dónde estabas Sakura?- pregunto Tsunade algo indignada._

 _-Fui a comer con Hinata e Ino…- respondí y me di la vuelta para ya poder ir a mi habitación._

 _-Jovencita, ¿Dónde estabas? Dime la verdad- seguía de insistente Tsunade. –Estabas con un chico ¿verdad?-_

 _-No estaba con un chico…- la situación ya me estaba incomodando, subí corriendo las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto._

 _¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¿Tan traumada esta con los hombres? Mejor que se consiga uno y me deje de estar haciendo la vida traumante._

 _Busque mi pijama y toalla de baño para tomar una ducha, dejando mi mochila en la cama, grave error…_

 _Al salir del baño, ya relajada después de ese momento amargo con Tsunade, abro la puerta de mi habitación para encontrarme lo peor, Tsunade leyéndole mis mensajes del celular a la abuela Chiyo…_

 __"Si Sasuke, quiero empezar una relación contigo"… ¿Qué es esto Sakura?-_

 _Yo estaba decepcionada, enojada, triste, avergonzada… a que grado de ganas para molestar había llegado mi tía, al grado de revisar mis mensajes, mi privacidad, mi intimidad… No quería ni dirigirle la palabra así que me di la vuelta, baje las escaleras y me fui al jardín a llorar._

 _Después de unos minutos escuche como Tsunade cerró la puerta de la cocina saliendo al jardín para dirigirse hacia donde yo estaba._

 _-¡Dime quien es ese tal Sasuke!- dijo Tsunade estando frente a mí._

 _Yo levante mi rostro mostrando mis ojos rojos de tanto llorar mirándola con enojo -¡Es mi novio! Ya debes estar enterada…-_

 _-¡No te devolveré tu celular hasta que regresen tus padres!-_

 _-¡No me lo devuelvas, entonces!-_

 _Tsunade se dio la vuelta y regreso al interior de la casa, mientras que yo, devastada llorando, necesitaba el consuelo de mi madre diciéndome que todo estará bien._

 _-Tranquila Sakura…- Dijo Chiyo acariciando mi cabello rosa._

 _No me di cuenta en que momento llego, la miré y volví a reventar en llanto -¿Por qué lo hizo abuela? Es mi privacidad…-_

 _-Tranquila, Sakura, mírame…-_

 _Yo me seque las lágrimas y tratando de tranquilizarme._

 _-Dime abuela…-_

 _-En la vida hay millones de hombres, y a lo largo de nuestra vida conoceremos a muchos, unos patanes y otros que no, pero solo uno será el que realmente nos corresponderá, por eso quiero aconsejarte algo, mira… todavía te falta preparatoria, universidad y el lugar en donde trabajaras, ahí conocerás demasiados chicos…-_

 _-Abuela pero Sas…-_

 _-Sé que lo quieres y estás demasiado ilusionada con él, pero Sakura, Sasuke igual conocerá otras chicas y mi consejo es un que prefieres, al chico que te hace vivir una aventura al momento, es guapo, te eleva al cielo y ahí te deja, o al chico, sé que lo conocerás, que piensa en el futuro pero de él, que tiene aspiraciones, no es tan guapo, pero te ama en verdad…-_

 _De algo tiene razón la abuela, Sasuke no me comenta sobre lo que quiere estudiar o algo por el estilo, solo disfruta el presente, no le importa su futuro, solo vive el momento..._

 _-Abuela, esto ¿a qué viene?- pregunte a un con mis ojos rojos._

 _-Que tendrás que elegir Sakura, a los chicos que vendrán en un futuro o a Sasuke, prácticamente eres una niña, te falta madures en muchos temas incluyendo el amor, pensarás más en lo que te conviene, vivir una vida en sueño con un esposo que te amará de verdad, o una aventura de unos meses…-_

 _Ahora todo tiene sentido, en pocas palabras la abuela Chiyo quiere que yo vea la realidad de las cosas, Sasuke es un novio que lo dejare en el camino para poder conocer a otros, prácticamente es una experiencia._

 _-Abuela gracias…- sonreí y la abrace –Abuela…-_

 _-Dime-_

 _-Me aceptaron en la preparatoria- dije soltándola lentamente._

 _-Mi niña, felicidades, estoy orgullosa…- me devolvió el abrazo._

 _-Abuela, ¿Qué pasara con mis padres cuando se enteren?-_

 _-Tranquila yo hablare con ellos…-_

 _Sus palabras fueron de mucha ayuda…_

 _-Te quiero abuela…-_

* * *

Quiero que vean _**Young**_ como una introducción de _**Wild**_ :D

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

Próximamente la continuación de **_Young_** , llamada **_Wild_** , los invito a leerla. Contendrá Lemón...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	10. Chapter 10

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Decimo Capitulo

 _Alma Intensa_

...

 _Después de la conversación con mi abuela, regrese a mi habitación, al llegar me mire al espejo… ¡Horrible! Mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, da igual (suspiro) de todos modos no saldré todo el fin de semana gracias a mi tía…_

 _Me acosté en la cama mientras contemplaba el techo y pensando en toda la pesadilla de día que tuve._

 _-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Tsunade abriendo la puerta._

 _No le dirigí la palabra y mucho menos la mirada. Ella aun así entro, acostándose en la cama junto a mí._

 _-Toma…- Dijo ella poniendo mi celular en mi pecho._

 _Mi orgullo es tan grande que no fui capaz de mirar el celular._

 _-Creo que exagere un poco…- Dijo Tsunade, que igualmente estaba mirando hacia el techo. Pude notarlo de reojo._

 _-¿Un poco?- pregunte sarcásticamente y sonriendo hipócritamente._

 _-¿Me disculpas?-_

 _-Eres parte de mi familia, tengo que hacerlo- respondí a un sin mirarla._

 _-Respecto a decirle a tus padres…-_

 _-Diles lo que quieras…-_

 _-Ya le dije a tu madre…-_

 _Cerré mis ojos e imagine todo el sin fin de frases y groserías que mis padres de seguro me dirían._

 _-Da igual…- dije como si no importara._

 _-Bien, iré a dormir…- Tsunade se levantó de la cama y se retiró de mi habitación._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya era lunes en la mañana, mi despertador fue el ruido de las maletas y los pasos de mis padres, bien, ya estoy lista para el castigo de mi vida…_

 _Me puse mi uniforme, trate de peinar decentemente mi cabello, pero fue inútil, vote por ir con el mismo peinado de toda mi vida._

 _Baje las escaleras, ya ahí estaba mi madre conversando con la abuela y Tsunade._

 _-Hola Sakura…- dijo mi madre muy contenta, al parecer les fue muy bien._

 _-Hola madre, ¿Y mi padre?-_

 _-Lo llamaron del trabajo, en la tarde regresara…- respondió ella mientras bebía su taza de café._

 _No lo entiendo, se supone que debería regañarme, ¿será parte de su plan macabro?_

 _-Creo que es hora de irnos…- Dijo Tsunade tomándose el ultimo sorbo a su taza de café._

 _-Nos vemos…- Dijo la abuela levantándose con dificultad de su asiento._

 _-Nos vemos abuela, gracias por todo- sonreí._

 _Mientras Tsunade y la abuela subían las escaleras para buscar sus maletas, nos dejaron solas a mí y a mi madre._

 _-Sakura…- Dijo mi madre haciendo una señal con el dedo índice refiriéndose a que me sentara a su lado._

 _Yo me acerque, los nervios me consumían mi interior, de seguro me diría que terminara con Sasuke o no sé._

 _-¿Qué pasa madre?- pregunte como si nada._

 _-¿Quién es el chico?-_

 _No puede ser…_

 _-Ah eso…- suspire –Va en el mismo colegio que yo madre…- la mire con ojos melancólicos._

 _-¿No hay algo más que quieras decirme?- pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café_

 _-… ¿sobre que me aceptaron en la preparatoria?-_

 _-¿En serio?- pregunto ella sorprendida, al parecer no lo sabía._

 _-Si madre…-_

 _-Sakura, ¿en serio?, estoy tan feliz y orgullosa de ti…-_

 _-Pensé que…-_

 _-No lo sabía mi niña, ah y con respecto al chico con el que andas, no le diré nada a tu padre, pero con una condición…-_

 _-¡La que sea!-_

 _-Que me presentes al chico-_

 _-Ah eso… ¿Cuándo?-_

 _-Puede venir a la casa…-_

 _-Claro y mi padre ¿Qué?- pregunte sabiendo que él iba a estar en la casa._

 _-Él este fin de semana se ira a un viaje de negocios, no hay problema…- sonrió mi madre._

 _-De acuerdo, le diré que venga el sábado-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Al llegar al colegio, los encontré ahí, a los chicos afuera de su salón esperando a que su clase empezara, ya no sentía la pena de acercarme a ellos, después de un mes me acostumbre a estar sola con los chicos sin la necesidad de tener a Ino o a Hinata junto a mí._

 _-Hola chicos- Los salude._

 _-Sakura, hola- Dijo Sasuke con su expresión seria como siempre que hacia elevarme a las nubes y dejarme ahí._

 _Yo me acerque a Sasuke, me pregunto sobre cómo me había ido el fin de semana, no le conté lo sucedido con mi tía Tsunade, simplemente le respondí un cortante "Estuvo bien" acompañado de una sonrisa._

 _-Sasuke, tengo que decirte algo…-_

 _Él frunció el ceño, rara vez lo hacía, el cual indicaba que estaba interesado y preocupado en el tema._

 _-Mi madre quiere conocerte…-_

 _-Ah eso, ¿Cuándo?-_

 _-Este fin de semana-_

 _-Claro-_

 _-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos luego…- Me despedí de él con un pequeño beso._

 _._

 _La semana paso rápida, realmente contaba los días para que llegara ese momento en el que al fin mi relación se volvería oficialmente medio formal, al presentarle a Sasuke, mi madre._

 _-Sakura ¿estás lista?- pregunto mi madre entrando a mi habitación._

 _-No tengo nada que ponerme…- Mi problema de siempre, todo lo que me ponía me quedaba mal._

 _-Tienes que estar presentable, es una cena en donde conoceré a tu novio…-_

 _-Ya sé madre- suspire. –Supongo que me veo más presentable con esto ¿no?-_

 _Unos pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa blanca algo en tallada, me agrada como me veo, aunque no tenga ni el más sentido de la moda._

 _Mientras me miraba en el espejo, sonó el timbre de la casa, si, era Sasuke…_

 _._

 _-Buenas noches…- Dijo él mientras entraba a la casa._

 _-Hola Sasuke, buenas noches- conteste._

 _Se veía tan bien, esa camisa azul marino y esos jeans (suspiro) el azul le queda tan bien… mientras yo, pareciera como si fuera a bañar a un perro._

 _-Adelante…-_

 _Los dos entramos hasta el comedor de mi pequeña casa, ahí estaba mi madre acomodando los platos para servir la cena._

 _-Buenas noches…- Dijo él nuevamente dirigiéndose a mi madre._

 _-Madre, él es Sasuke Uchiha-_

 _Estaba nerviosa lo admito._

 _-Es un placer, que apellido tan… imponente- dijo mi madre mientras le daba la mano a Sasuke._

 _-Gracias, es un placer-_

 _-Bien ¿cenamos?- pregunte._

 _La cena deliciosa de mi madre, ramen y unos Onigiri, pude notar que a Sasuke le gusto._

 _Mientras cenábamos las típicas preguntas que una madre le hace al novio de su hija cuando a un lo conoce "¿Quiénes son tus padres?" "¿Dónde trabajan?" "¿Tienes hermanos?"… No encontraba el momento correcto para cambiar el tema._

 _-Fue una cena deliciosa, lamentablemente me tengo que ir, les dije a mis padres que no llegaría muy tarde…-_

 _-Lo entiendo Sasuke- dijo mi madre._

 _-Te acompaño a la puerta- Me levante del asiento esperando a que él lo hiciera._

 _Ambos salimos por la puerta principal, y ahí estábamos los dos afuera de mi casa, el cielo a punto de llover, algo que me tenía preocupada ya que Sasuke se iba caminando._

 _-¿Por qué no trajiste la motocicleta?- pregunte preocupada._

 _-Solo la uso para el motocross…- contesto el mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

 _-Pero aquel día ¿Por qué…-_

 _-Mi conciencia no hubiera estado tranquila dejándote venir sola-_

 _-Gracias- sonreí –Sasuke, ahora que te presente a mi madre, ¿Cuándo conoceré al menos a tu hermano?-_

 _Sasuke desvió su mirada mientras se rascaba su cuello –Luego Sakura, por ahora no es de mucha importancia…-_

 _-De acuerdo-_

 _-Bien, me tengo que ir…-_

 _-Adiós Sasuke…-_

 _Yo baje mi mirada esperando alguna respuesta de parte de él, al alzarla lo mi mire frente a mí a una distancia tan cerca a mis labios, Sasuke se acercó lentamente dándome un beso tierno y cálido, haciendo que el poco frio que sentía, fuera remplazado por calor._

 _Últimamente cada vez que me besaba más de cinco minutos con él sentía mi cuerpo caliente, como si algo dentro de mí se activara, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se sentía tan bien, esa adrenalina de estar besándolo haciéndome sudar y tener pequeños escalofríos por mi espalda cuando él ponía su mano en ella, mi pulso, mi respiración profundizada y mis mejillas sonrojadas, simplemente me sentía extraña, pero extraña en el buen sentido, toda una especie de descarga eléctrica… en fin, me di cuenta que tengo un alma capaz de sentir cosas intensas._

* * *

Quiero que vean _**Young**_ como una introducción de _**Wild**_ :D

Prometo que será una historia interesante.

Espero y les guste.

Próximamente la continuación de **_Young_** , llamada **_Wild_** , los invito a leerla. Contendrá Lemón...

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Nueva historia de amor, cien por ciento mía y basada en Hechos Reales._

 **Créditos a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Young**

* * *

Onceavo Capitulo

El Verdadero Significado de ser Joven

...

 ** _Un mes después…_**

 _En unos días entro a la preparatoria, la verdad no estoy nerviosa, simplemente da igual._

 _Desde que salimos de vacaciones Sasuke no me ha hablado, ni mandado mensajes, ni mucho menos venirme a ver a mi casa. Aún recuerdo la última vez que lo vi, vestido con sus jeans y una camisa negra. Fui a verlo a su casa junto con Hinata y Naruto, le reclame porque no me ha hablado, al menos un mensaje, y lo único con lo que se defendió fue "Perdí mi celular", no supe si creerle o no, vote por la primera opción._

 _Se siente tan mal estar sin él, después de conocerlo por un año y ser su novia por cuatro meses, es como si la mitad de mí estuviera con él. No entiendo esa fuerza de amarlo tanto en poco tiempo. Sasuke alegra mis días, no importa si le hable por cinco minutos, deja una sonrisa en mí por veinticuatro horas._

 _¿Qué hice para que ya no me hablara? ¿Qué hice para que no se preocupara por verme? ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué hice?, según yo… nada. Tal vez es solo un momento malo que pasara. El problema es que no es solo un momento, ya es un mes sin verlo, sin besarlo, sin abrazarlo, sin ver su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus expresiones, esa forma de caminar con sus manos en los bolsillos… Me siento una adicta a él._

 _Hace dos semana empecé a llorar y por más que no quiera, era inevitable. Lloro porque recuerdo una vez que mi madre me dijo "Si quieres llorar, llora, sino se te paralizara la cara"… no quiero eso._

 _¿Será que la relación ya se fue a bajo? y lo que más me mata son los buenos recuerdos, ¿Estaré enamorada de Sasuke o de los recuerdos con él?_

 _Qué difícil es conseguir pareja, pero que fácil es dejar de serlo. Me encantaría saber cuál es su versión de la historia. Saber lo que piensa de mí, si me amara, como solía jurarlo por mensajes, por mensajes… ¡todo por mensajes, nada en persona! No es valiente, nada valiente._

 _Pero ya me decidí, no volveré a pasar por esto, ni sentir lo malo al tener una desilusión de amor. Si Sasuke no se interesa por mí, yo ya no lo haré por él. Es un claro hecho, esta relación ya se fue a la basura, de un mes a otro. No sé cómo lo considere él, pero… no quiero volver a verlo, ni saber de su vida._

 _Ahora será una de esas personas que solía conocer…. Pero pase lo que pasé siempre lo amaré._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _-¡Sakura!- grito Ino en la entrada del colegio, si, la preparatoria._

 _-Hola Ino, ¿Cómo te fue en vacaciones?- pregunte cortésmente._

 _-Muy bien, ¿Y a ti?-_

 _-Igual muy bien…- Mentí._

 _Ambas empezamos a caminar por los pasillos y buscar nuestros salones. Ella quedo en un salón diferente que el mío, pero eso no importaba, aun nos seguiríamos hablando como las buenas amigas que somos, y lo mismo con Hinata, que a pesar de estar en otro colegio a un tendríamos ese contacto._

 _-Sakura…-_

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte como si nada._

 _-Tus ojos, están algo hinchados-_

 _Yo aparte mi mirada de la de ella –No dormí bien, los nervios ya sabes, nuevo colegio, nuevos amigos…- Mentí, otra vez._

 _-Si te entiendo, bueno Sakura, aquí nos separamos, tengo que ir a clases-_

 _-Si claro, nos vemos luego-_

 _Contemple a Ino yéndose por el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón. Mi mirada perdida, yo estaba sentimental, ya no vería a los chicos, mis amigas no iban a estar junto a mí, las bromas, las escapadas del colegio… Sasuke. En ese momento entendí que ya no sería nada igual y la preparatoria era una etapa madura con más responsabilidades._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Las clases terminaron, esperé a Ino a la hora de salida, pero me dijo que no se iría conmigo ya que tenía por hacer una tarea con sus nuevos compañeros de salón. ¿Qué clase de maestro deja tarea el primer día? En fin, llegue a mi casa, ahí estaba mi madre cocinando y felizmente cantando alguna canción que pasaban por la radio._

 _-Sakura, ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?- pregunto sin dejar de cocinar._

 _-Bien mamá- conteste acercándome al comedor._

 _-¡Sakura adivina que!…- dijo mi madre muy emocionada dejando de cocinar para acercarse a mí._

 _-¿Qué sucede?- pregunte indiferente mientras mordía una manzana-_

 _-Mira…- contesto mi madre dándome un folleto –Es una academia de baile que abrieron aquí cerca-_

 _-"Ballet, jazz…- dije leyendo el folleto. –Madre hace tiempo que deje bailar, ahora tengo dos pies izquierdos, ya estoy grande para eso…-_

 _-Nunca es tarde para hacer algo, yo sé que siempre te ha gustado, deberías ir-_

 _Suspire –De acuerdo, almuerzo, tomare una ducha e iré a checarlo- Dije con una sonrisa._

 _._

 _Así fue, al llegar a la academia de baile, ahí estaba una hermosa mujer adulta de cabello negro, supuse que era la maestra. Ella estaba conversando con otras chicas más o menos de mi edad e igualmente han de haber ido a pedir informes._

 _-Hola- me acerque a ella tímidamente._

 _-Hola- contesto ella con una sonrisa._

 _-Vine a pedir infor…-_

 _-Por supuesto… soy Kurenai, como veras soy la maestra y la verdad estaría encantada de que te inscribieras…-_

 _-Bueno, en verdad si me gustaría entrar, pero hace años que deje de bailar y…-_

 _-¡No hay problema por eso! Con disciplina y constancia puedes volver a lograrlo. Aparte igual tienes que ser muy consiente que no todo se consigue de la noche a la mañana, en unos tres o cuatro años podrás bailar como una completa profesional-_

 _-Tres o cuatro años…-_

 _No solamente era hermosa esa maestra, sino también tenía un gran carisma y buenos métodos de motivación. Realmente pienso que si empiezo a ir a esas clases de baile podre distraerme de ese problema llamado Sasuke._

 _-¿Cuándo empezaría?-_

 _-Mañana mismo si deseas-_

 _-De acuerdo, mañana aquí estaré…-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Llegue a mi casa feliz, al ver a mi madre le comente sobre mi regreso a ballet y jazz. Después de cenar me dirigí a mi habitación, cambie mi ropa de vestir por una pijama y encendí la televisión._

 _No estaba concentrada del todo en el programa de televisión que estaba viendo, tenía más en mente sobre las clases de baile. Sabía que yendo a esas clases, a partir de ese momento iba a cambiar mi vida. Sería una nueva forma de distraerme y des estresarme después de clases._

 _Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido proveniente de mi celular, yo lo tome sin darle importancia, abrí el mensaje y si, era uno de Sasuke. ¿Por qué ahora? Ahora que estoy a punto de cambiar mi vida, y planearla sin él._

 ** _-Sakura, buenas noches-_**

 _Releí el mensaje por unas diez veces. No imaginé que me volviera a escribir._

 ** _-Buenas noches-_** _Mande el mensaje cortésmente_

 ** _-Tenemos que hablar-_**

 _"Tenemos que hablar" "Tenemos que hablar" "Tenemos que hablar"… la peor frase, si, ya sé lo que venía…_

 ** _-Sé que por cuestiones difíciles no he podido comunicarme contigo y también sé que no es correcto. Por eso te pido que me entiendas en ese sentido. Y ten en mente que te amo y siempre te amaré. Pero… quiero terminar esta relación, no quiero que pienses que conocí a alguien más o algo por el estilo, sino simplemente ya no puedo estar contigo por el tiempo y distancia que esta entre ambos-_**

 _Golpe mi cabeza con mi mano para ver si me salían lágrimas, pero no… Después de tanto llorar por él noche pasadas, ya ni tenía lágrimas. Me reí un poco de lo que escribió, "Tiempo y distancia", ni que estuviera del otro lado del mundo. Sasuke esa relación la di por muerta desde hace tiempo._

 _En vez de contestarle, copie y pegue el mensaje de Sasuke para enviárselo a Ino._

 ** _-…Eso me dijo Sasuke-_**

 ** _-No puede ser amiga, ¿Cómo te sientes?—_**

 ** _-Me siento normal, solo te lo envió porque no sé qué contestar-_**

 ** _-¡Ay no sé Sakura!, pero puedes decirle más o menos algo así… "Sasuke te entiendo, no te preocupes, yo estaré bien y espero que tú también lo estés, tal vez no fui la indicada para estar contigo, pero al menos estoy feliz de haber sido parte de tu vida, nos vemos y suerte"-_**

 _Sin más que decir, copie y pegue lo que me envió Ino y se lo envié a Sasuke. Él no me contesto, ahí murió oficialmente nuestra relación, tal y como nació, por medio de mensajes._

 _Pero a quien engaño, puedo fingir ser la más fuerte y engañarme a mí misma que Sasuke ya no significa nada para mí. Desgraciadamente tanto amor fue en vano, ¿habré perdido mi tiempo en Sasuke? No importa si me hizo feliz, valió la pena._

 _Yo sé que lo que no mata hace fuerte, pero… sé que algo murió en mí al romper esa relación. Y lo peor de todo es que me ilusionó, me elevo al cielo con palabras y me estrelló en el infierno con sus actos. Nunca pensé que doliera y que se sintiera ese vacío inexplicable._

 _De repente los días perfectos se van a la basura, las risas de los dos al mismo tiempo, ya no eran más que solo un recuerdo hecho polvo. Es triste acordarse de ciertas cosas y saber que no volverán a pasar._

 _Sinceramente haría lo que fuera para regresar a ese tiempo en donde éramos felices. Y extraño esa parte de mí que se fue en él…_

 _Llegó a concluir que crecer es una trampa, lleno de ilusiones, decepciones, fracasos, locuras, celos, alegrías, amor… Creo que la meta de nosotros los jóvenes es sufrir todo lo que se pueda, para que más adelante se nos haga más fácil prevenir todo lo que hace daño._

 _Pero algo me queda claro, "El dolor es inevitable, el sufrimiento es opcional", ¡Que buda tan más sabio!, no andaré por lo que me resta de vida sufriendo. Tal vez olvide a Sasuke, tal vez no, pero, quiero ser feliz, no igual a como lo era con él, pero si, sentirme amada por alguien. A parte es bueno ser joven, aun me queda mucho por delante, un gran camino por recorrer, pero eso sí, solo se vive una vez, y si no se aprovecha, lastima, no se sabe lo que es vivir en verdad._

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

Quiero que vean _**Young**_ como una introducción de _**Wild**_ :D

Bien chicos, que más puedo decir, estoy feliz de poder terminar esta primera parte, pero sobre todo muy agradecida del gusto que tienen por este fanfic, y por las demás historias, que son cien por ciento sacadas de mi imaginación jajaja.

Recuerden que próximamente escribiré la continuación llamada _**Wild**_ , créanme sera mil veces más emocionante que **_Young._**

¡GRACIAS!

PD: Los invito a leer el One-Shot _**Graff Pink: Un Diamante Frente a Mi.**_ ¿De quien? ¡Obvio que mía! (Contiene Lemon y es SasuSaku)

 ** _Ela Forcela_**


End file.
